Living in Domesticity
by justbewhelmed
Summary: Aurors Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sent on a "case" by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt to live in the muggle world for 3 months. Together. By themselves. Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything HP related that's featured in this story. Everything is JK Rowlings**.

Hi Everybody! So i decided to write another Harry Potter story. This won't be a one-shot. Hope you Like it:)

* * *

Look at him walking down the hall. As if he owns the building. Talking to a coworker like it was a job and eating that muffin like he's lowering himself to eat the food of us normal folk. She mentally scoffs. Just who does he think he is?

"Hermione"

He might be considered a well enough Auror who is respected by his coworkers but that doesn't give him any right to walk with so much so much arrogance.

"Hermione"

And so what if he's civil to his coworkers and gets on with his partner. And_** so wha**_t if he has become a man that she could respect because he is obviously- . A hand is being waved in front of her face and it's dangerously close to taking out her eye.

"Ginny I would appreciate it if you didn't swing your hands all nearby my source of vision." She turned her head to Ginny. But the look on Ginny's face had her averting her eyes.

"I will you once you stop checking Malfoy out and read the report we got from Kingsley". Ginny's voice is steady but she could hear the underlying mirth.

Hermione closes her eyes and grumbled, "Stop saying such ridiculous things." Her voice laced with warning but Ginny just smiles and turns her head back to the paper.

"All right Hermione whatever keeps you sane at night. Though I'm sure if you acted on all the staring you do then maybe you'll have more pleasurable things to do at night." Ginny glances at her slyly and Hermione had to stop herself from hexing Ginny.

"Ginny! The only reason I was even looking at him is because of the overbearing feeling of rage I get when he's around. I'm trying to figure out why he needs to act like he owns the department. Sauntering around like he's in charge." Her voice has risen up and she cleared her throat and patted down her skirt. "All I'm saying is that I don't appreciate Malfoy's air of superiority that's all".

Ginny raises her eyebrows, "All right Hermione. Let's get a look at this report". She could tell Ginny wants to pursue further but is holding off. At least she's having mercy. She breathed out in relief and nodded. So they went through the report, fixing any errors and detailing specific areas until it was flawless. By the time they finished it was pretty late. She looked at Ginny, who was nearly half asleep on her desk.

"Ginny, I'll go send the report in. Go home and sleep. I don't think you can handle any more work". Ginny looked up at her bleary-eyed and blinked twice to get them to focus. "Oh bless you Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow morning thanks again".

Ginny grabbed her coat and wrapped her scarf loosely around her neck and waved goodbye before disappearing in green flames. Hermione and Ginny are Aurors that have the luxury of sometimes having to stay late nights when others are snuggled in their beds with their lovers or in her case, Kneazle.

But Ginny has a boyfriend to come home to so she's pretty much alone on that situation.

Late nights at work are soul-sucking.

She hurried down the hall and set down her report on Kingsley's secretary's desk. Thoughts of her blanket and nice warm tea and long socks kept her shouldering on back to her office. She had other things to keep her warm at night, she doesn't need a boyfriend.

She shook those thoughts of her head and pulled the door to her office. She quickly grabbed her belongings and flooed out into her house.

The sight of Crookshanks waiting for her at the door had her smiling and she knelt down to rub her hands over the indents of his ears. He purred contentedly and she picked him up and walked into her bedroom to change. Crookshanks looked disappointed as she set him down on the bed but he purred again as he stretched out on the bed.

Once covered in sweats and a jumper she snuggled into her bed and petted Crookshanks gently.

No, she'll wait until December to give into her self-pitying thoughts about being alone. Because everybody knows when comes Christmas time, that's when reality shows you how much you're utterly single. She closed her eyes and felt sleep come and clouding her depressing thoughts.

* * *

The next morning she was well rested and content. She dressed up in her snug black trousers and beige jumper. She cooked herself some breakfast and took her time eating it while re-reading an all-time favorite, Hogwarts: A History. She lost herself in the memories and history of the place she called home. Quidditch, classes, feasts, Hagrid, Hogsmeade, house rivalry, the Professors who guided her and of course the library would always bring a smile to her lips.

Hogwarts has a way of doing that. Even through all the pain it went through the war and the damage it went through, it will always hold precious memories.

She petted Crookshanks and apparated to the office with a smile on her lips. Ginny wasn't in the office when she walked in and she furrowed her eyebrows in wonder.

She looked up and looked around the office to find her but she locked eyes with Malfoy who was walking by.

He nodded at her then called out to Zabini who was ahead of him and _**waved **_goodbye to her.

She waited until he turned around the corner until she let herself gape at her desk. She could bet every Galleon she has her face is the definition of shock. Jaw dropped, eyes wide, eyebrows way up there.

Did Malfoy –did Malfoy nonverbally say hello to her? Sweet Merlin. Since when did they even acknowledge each other? Now he's nodding and waving to her in the workplace?

This is a huge step in their relationship. Not relationship. It's just a huge step for them. Not that there is a them.

Wow, she is over thinking this. Trust her to over think a nod. She sighed and shook her head and ran a hand through her curls. She looked up at the ceiling and thought of when had it come to freaking out over a head gesture. More importantly, where the hell is Ginny when she needs to vent out this frustration? Funnily enough, there is Ginny chatting away with Lucy and waves at her but she raises her eyebrows and telepathically urged Ginny to come here.

Ginny said goodbye politely and walked over, "Hermione there is juicy office gossip I need to be updated on. What's the problem?"

"I'll tell you later. What took you so long to come to work?"

Surprisingly, Ginny's cheeks turned pink and she looked over Hermione's shoulder, "Harry and I had to talk".

She rose an eyebrow, "Yeah right. You're a terrible liar you know that?"

Ginny looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I know but I don't want to say it."

"You mean shag? You don't want to tell me that you and your boyfriend shagged in the morning?"

Ginny's face is so red that she ends up laughing.

"Yeah" Ginny said quietly.

She looked at Ginny fondly, "For all the sass you give me about sex, you're quite shy about it when it comes to Harry."

Ginny laughed and nods, "God tell me about it. The man sometimes makes me feel like a teenager again. Blushing and stuttering."

She smiled, "I think its endearing".

Ginny shook her head, "It's humiliating that's what it is".

"Don't feel embarrassed"

Ginny snorts and opened her mouth but shut it quickly when Kingsley made his way over towards them.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny" Kingsley smiled, "How are you two doing?"

"Hello Kinglsey, I'm doing well, Thank you for asking. How are you?" she and Ginny said simultaneously.

Kingsley laughed loudly, "Why you're very welcome and I'm doing very well. As a matter of fact I have a brand new project for the department. I'm terribly excited". She glanced at Ginny and they locked eyes in curiosity.

"What is this project exactly about?" she asked.

Kingsley's eyes looked forward into the conference room where less than a dozen of Aurors were gathered inside.

Kingsley's eyes took on what could only be described as a dangerous gleam and his tone ominous, "Something undeniably entertaining." He looked down at them and added hastily," And educational. Very educational". Something tells her that he's only thinking of the entertainment he'll get out of it.

Kingsley chuckled, "Don't worry too much this will be fun for those involved". Kingsleys shining eyes and ominous voice is making it hard for her to not worry.

Kingsley is the Minister of Magic but he's practically the behind the scenes Head Auror as well. He's a fantastic Auror and Minister but he also is a man who enjoys tormenting his Aurors. He looked so happy and his body was radiating excitement when he clapped her and Ginny on the shoulders. "There will be a mandatory meeting in 10 minutes. I expect to see you two ladies in that conference room."

With that he turned and strode to the kitchen with his robes flapping behind him. She looked over at Ginny, "What do you think he's going to make us do?"

Ginny shook her head, "I have no idea".

10 minutes later, there were at least 20 Aurors exactly inside the conference room and everybody was looking curious but nervous to see what kind of stunt Kingsley is going to pull. The door opened and the man himself walked towards the head of the table and smiled widely.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. The Department of Law Enforcement has become the backbone and strength of order in the Wizarding world. Each and every Auror in here has dedicated time and effort and some sacrificed their lives to keep the innocent alive. To show my gratitude I will give a special case to 2 out of the 20 in here will go to the Muggle world for 3 months and bring back classified information on how muggles live." Wait, what?

Kingsley looked around the room and everybody was looking at him with wide eyes. Why would Kingsley send Aurors to the muggle world for 3 months? Why would Kingsley even need to know how muggles live? And to wizards like Malfoy, she doubts he'll consider this a gift.

Kingsley isn't even deterred by the look of: _**you need to go to St. Mungos, **_shown in everybody's eyes. She heard Ron mumble, "That's it. The man's old age has finally caught up to him". Harry choked out a laughed but quickly covered it up with a loud cough.

Kinglsey looked over to them and they tried to look innocent but failed miserably. She shook her head at the two of them, but smiled fondly at their antics.

She wonders which 2 Aurors will get picked. She hopes that they have a nice time out in the muggle world. At least there they won't have to file paperwork or stay up late doing boring things like finishing up reports. Sigh. That sounds pretty good right about now.

Maybe she could volunteer to go. No, what if she was partnered with Jenkins or -banish the thought- Malfoy? Better off if she didn't go at all.

Kinglsey continued speaking, "I've paired up the two Aurors who fit the requirements it will take to succeed in this case. Though this two might not agree, I and my advisors strongly believe these two are highly compatible and qualified for this."

Kingsley looked around the room and he had this smirk playing on his lips, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been chosen to be the two Aurors who will take on this case."

His smirk has become a full blown smile and he genuinely looks excited.

The room has gone silent and all eyes were directed at her and Malfoy.

Nobody was saying a word and she was thankful because she was freaking out and needed the quiet. She has completely stopped thinking coherently. All her thoughts are now filled of living with Malfoy for the next 3 months _**by themselves. **_She glanced at Ginny who was looking at her with worry. She looked at Harry and Ron but they were staring at her, as if waiting for her reaction will trigger their reaction.

Finally, she looked over at Malfoy. Malfoy, who was just relaxing in his chair and he just raises his eyebrow at her when they lock eyes. She raises her eyebrow right back at him and she sees his lips curl up in a smirk. The prat was challenging her. Like hell she'll let him see her act like a child.

"Thank you Kinglsey" she says politely. She smiles and shakes his hand and looks like epitome of calm but inside she's seething with rage. Damn it Kinglsey. She thought they were friends. And to think she even though about buying him a Christmas gift. He could forget about those new robes. She remembered what Kingsley telling her and Ginny about this case being fun for those involved. She needs to ask Kingsley what his definition of fun is because he needs to change it. Immediately.

From the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy walk beside her and shake hands with Kinglsey. Kingsley looked at both of them and smiled, "I know both of you haven't gotten along in the past but I do believe you two were the best suited. I hope you don't disappoint me"

"Of course not sir" she and Malfoy say.

Kinglsey looked at both of them for a few seconds and nodded to himself. Kingsley smiled approvingly, "Come to my office tomorrow and we'll discuss the details".

With a wave goodbye he left the conference room along with most of the Aurors. The only ones left were Ron, Harry, Ginny, Zabini and Nott. The last two were conversing with themselves. They're probably waiting for Malfoy.

"Hello Granger". His voice was deep. When did his voice get so deep?

She turns and looks at him, "Hello Malfoy".

He looks down at her, "See you tomorrow", and he turns around and leaves with Zabini and Nott.

She blinked slowly. That was quick. She shook her head and walked to Ginny. Ginny looked at her and all the meniscal worry she had for her disappeared now replaced with eagerness. "Why do you look so excited Ginny?" she grumbled.

Ginny laughed, "Who wouldn't be excited to waking up to seeing Malfoy's sexy body every morning?"

She looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

Ginny just shrugged, "What? You're not the only one that's been checking him out." Somebody kill her now.

"Ginny" she growled out, "I have never checked him out".

Ginny just pat her head and whispered, "As if. But now you have no choice but to check him out."

She looked at Ginny with narrowed eyes, "Do you seriously think I'm that weak to give into checking him out that quickly just because we'll live together?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked, "Of course not. I just know you're a woman with a sex drive and are intelligent enough to see and appreciate a good-looking member of the male species when she sees one".

She looked at Ginny in challenge, "I will not give in".

Ginny just shook her head, "I'm not going to argue you on this one. You'll figure it out on your own."

She stared at Ginny in confusion. Figure out what exactly? Ginny just smiled fondly and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "One thing is for sure Hermione, your life is about to get much more interesting".

She should be offended but she only nodded with agreement. Living with Draco Malfoy will only prove to be interesting.

* * *

**Please Review! And I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Queen JK Rowling does.**

* * *

With everything Kingsley has dumped on her and Malfoy, she shouldn't be surprised when he adds this thing too.

But she is.

And that's why she's in his office staring at him with her mouth open and voice struggling to make words. Malfoy looks ill, like he's going to pass out.

"Oh stop with the dramatics both of you. This isn't as a big deal as your making it." Kingsley said.

She could only close her eyes and lean back in her chair and try to process what just happened.

" This case is very important and if both of you need to pretend to be married to sell the image, you will".

She heard Malfoy groan quietly at the repeat of the plan.

"Sir, I just don't understand why it's a vital issue to make us a married couple. Why not just roommates or even siblings? I won't mind dying my hair for a few months." She looked at Kingsley pleadingly but was only given a shake of a head.

" The neighborhood will appreciate a more traditional relationship between the two of you. They aren't against things like you suggested Hermione, but my advisors and I believe it will be a more believable story."

She's beginning to really want to know who his advisors are.

Other alternatives where rushing through her mind, "What about a change of residence then?"

"No Hermione. This is a really good looking area that this department was able to pay for"

"I could help on that end sir. I would happily donate some money into this cause and rent Granger and I a more.. separate residence". Malfoy said. He was sitting up straight and his eyes were trained on Kingsley.

"Thanks you for volunteering Draco, but it would be more informative if you experience this together". Kinsley's tone began dry but finished with a lace of humor.

She shivered at his words and saw Malfoy do the same from the corner of her eye. Kingsley smiled and she couldn't help but think that Kingsley was getting too much amusement out of this. Has he always been a sadist? He must have been, nobody can be so calm about this kind of awful acts without practice.

"So you two will be married while on this case. No need to change your names."

"Hermione, your job will be a writer for a magazine called… UK Cospo?" Kingsley shook his head and started running his hands all over his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, " Yes Hermione you will be a writer for UK Cosmo magazine for the duration of this case."

That came out of nowhere. It's not even that she has anything against the magazine but she'll be a writer for the magazine that constantly reminds her how she has no man? This day just keeps getting better and better.

"But sir, I have no previous experience in writing articles that Cosmopolitan is usually associated with. Not to mention, I don't even have experience in writing articles at all." She looks at Kingsley trying to change his mind but by the shake of his head, she isn't getting through to him.

" No matter. Everything has been arranged. And I know you're a good writer, so this shouldn't be a problem for you". She opened her mouth to protest but no words came out.

Kingsley has already turned to Malfoy, " Your job Mr. Malfoy will to be an assistant teacher at Richmond primary school ."

She forgot her own problems when she heard Kingsley. Teaching? Has Kingsley gone mad? She doesn't think Malfoy has any contact with any small children at all. How is he going to survive?

Malfoy face didn't give anything away about his feelings for his new job but that could just be his impassive face working.

"So starting next week both of you will begin work. This week you two will be settling into your new home. You should begin packing tonight and move in by tomorrow." Kingsley explained.

She could only nod and somehow removed herself from her seat to shake Kinsley's hand. Once out of the office, she rushed to her office and waved her wand to shut the curtains, lock the door and silence her room so she could scream at the injustice of it all. She nearly started hexing everything in sight but stopped herself and sat down in her chair. She breathed out slowly and thought of how Malfoy was handling the situation. He was pretty calm back in the office, except for the groaning. She looked at the clock and sighed with relief to see it was nearly time to go home. She couldn't stand to be here anymore. Not with the horrible things it keeps bringing her way.

As she was about to floo out, she heard her door open and looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy.

"Leaving Granger?"

She nods, " Yeah I was planning on going home, did you need something?"

He stepped inside and walked to in front of her, " I really would prefer the next 3 months to be hell for me." She nods in agreement and waits for him to continue.

He sighed and lifted his hand, "My proposition is that I'll act civil to you if you do the same."

She's impressed that he came to her first and she couldn't help but agree. It's not going to be fun being at each other's throat for 3 months. Even though they don't speak to each other much, they have been on cases that ended up being very.. chaotic.

" All right Malfoy, let's try to get on for the next 3 months and make it out alive huh?''her voice hopeful.

Malfoy smirked, "We can only hope Granger. I'm up for the challenge of having to live with you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, " Like living with you will be a walk in the park. Not to burst your bubble, but I'm a pretty easy person to live with."

Malfoy scoffs, " Is that orange ball of fur you call a Kneazle coming with you?"

She was actually planning on leaving Crookshanks with Ginny but changed that at Malfoy's words. "Of course he is. You wouldn't happen to have a problem with that would you Malfoy?"

She waited for a biting response but was only met with a shrug, " As long as he doesn't shed all over my stuff or get into my bed then I could care less".

She looked at him skeptically, " Cant make any promises, he's fond of shedding on people he doesn't like".

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, " And how would you know if he doesn't like me Granger?"

She nearly scoffs, " Well, Kneazles are intelligent enough to see someone who isn't very friendly."

" Just because I'm not "friendly" to you doesn't mean I can't be friendly to animals." He said with a smirk.

An image of a Buckbeak went through her head. She choked on a laugh, " I remember fondly of you being quite afraid of animals actually."

That wiped his smirk right off. Obviously, he was thinking of Buckbeak too, " That wasn't an animal Granger. It was a beast. A bloody beast."

She smiled wide and laughed softly when she saw Malfoy glaring at her. She coughed to stop her laughing and nodded at Malfoy. "Yes it was a horrible wicked beast that was going chew you up and spit you out", she said sarcastically.

Malfoy grumbled, " Limb from limb if you ask me. It had a crazy glint in its eyes."

She shook her head at him, "Weren't your eyes closed Malfoy?"

" That's a mere technicality." He said determinedly.

She shook her head at his stubbornness and turned her head to see him walking towards the door.

He looked over his shoulder at her and waved goodbye, " Now that we've got that covered, I'll see you tomorrow. Night' Granger."

She said goodbye and sat down in her chair to gather her thoughts. Her and Malfoy just had a civil conversation that had some smiles and laughs slipped into it on her part. She looked up at the ceiling and chuckled at the memory of Malfoy squirming away from Buckbeak screaming "it's going to eat me". She shook her head with a small smile on her lips and grabbed her stuff that she set down and flooed out to her house.

Once she finished packing everything she needed, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. She padded around the house and grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and slipped into her bedroom. She dreamt of hippogriffs that night.

* * *

The next morning, she forced herself to get up and get dressed. Once food was in her and the remnants of sleep began disappearing, she began searching for the address of her new home. She groaned as she looked all over the house but ended up empty-handed.

Where did she put it? She went into her bedroom and went into her closets, checked under her bed and even in the bathroom but it wasn't anywhere. She jumped on her bed and lay there looking up at the ceiling, trying to remember where she set it down. When Kingsley handed it to her after shaking hands, she went to her office, spoke with Malfoy and came home and she set it down on her bookshelf in the sitting room. She scrambled off her bed and ran to her bookshelf and sighed with relief as she saw it lying on top of stack of magazines. As she grabbed it she saw the title of the magazines under it. There is her stash of Cosmopolitan prints that she hasn't laid eyes on since her 24th birthday. Would it be a good idea to bring them along? She will be a writer for them, she might need to see how the writers write. She's going to have to strategically hide them from Malfoy in fear of the teasing that might come her way. She packed them into a box and waved her belongings into her bottom less bag. That charm will never get old. With a last glance at her home, she tucked Crookshanks under her arm and shouted her new address into the Floo and disappeared with the flames.

When she stepped out of the fireplace, she nearly fell at the sight that met her. Merlin, this was a gorgeous house. Just how much extra money does the Auror department have to spend?

She set down Crookshanks and her bag and began a small tour. The entire flat was so open and wide. So much light coming through the windows, it was beautiful. There were two steps leading into the kitchen and the kitchen was a sight of its own. The fridge wasn't overly large, it was painted a sleek grey but unfortunately the interior was empty except for a note saying, " Money on counter. Consider this a new opportunity for both of you to explore the joys of the muggle world!"

Yeah. Kingsley was having too much fun.

Pushing Kingsley out of her mind, she explored the house, finding a large tele, two large sofas, and a wide coffee table in the sitting room. She also saw a bookshelf and immediately waved her wand to send her books there. She smiled appreciatively as she looked around her new home. By the looks of everything, it's going good so far. Even Crookshanks seems to making himself at home on the second couch. The windows gave a wonderful view of the city as well, she could see miles wide. She breathed deep and smiled widely, even if her and Malfoy do fight, at least she has a beautiful home. If she had to thank Kingsley for anything it would be for not getting leather couches as she snuggled into the warm sofa. She'll just rest here a bit until Malfoy arrives. She didn't look beyond the sitting room and kitchen, so they're going to have to look at the bedrooms together. She frowned at the thought, that didn't come out the way she thought it would. She cast a tempus charm to see it was 10 in the morning and she yawned reflexively. She'll take a tiny nap for a couple of hours.

She tucked her hand into her neck and shifted to lie on her side.

With her back to the door and fireplace, she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story! Please Review, since it's your encouragement and advice that keeps the story alive!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Hours later, she opened her eyes to see somebody standing over her. Her eyes were still bleary from sleep but she guessed that it must be Malfoy staring at her.

"Did you need something Malfoy or were you planning on staring at me until nightfall?"

"No need to be so snappy Granger. And here I thought women were easier to speak with after they got sleep." He said sarcastically.

If she had the strength to raise her eyebrow, she would but for now she'll settle for a scoff.

"What kind of women do you hang around Malfoy? Every man should know a woman needs her sleep and food. And as of now I only have had one of the two, so no I'm not going to be easy to speak with until I have some food." She tried to sound polite but it came out annoyed and snappish. She saw him looking at her a cautiously. Women, namely her, also need their sex but she isn't telling him that confidential information.

"Tell you what Granger, why don't you and I get up and find some food to eat before we starve ourselves. It's nearly supper time anyway." He said persuasively. It's nearly supper time? She looked down at herself and decided to change into some jeans and a jumper.

"Let me go change then we can go buy some food."

"Just don't take too long, I know how you women are"

She laughed as she walked to her suitcase, "Basing on recent information, I could guess you actually are clueless about women Malfoy"

She heard his shout of indignation but ignored it as she walked in the direction of the bedrooms. She opened the first door and was greeted by a gorgeous bath that she could just imagine relaxing in. She shut it and walked down short hall and opened the second door that revealed quite the master bedroom. The _only_ master bedroom. She stepped inside, like everything else the bedroom was beautiful. A large bed with the headboard painted a nice burgundy. The comforters were a very light brown and she saw white sheets underneath. Even the pillows looked like they were taken from the clouds and stuffed into a pillow case. Yeah, she could get used to sleeping on that bed. Malfoy will just have to make do on the sofa.

"Is this the bedroom? It looks befitting of a Malfoy." She jumped at his voice and turned around to see him leaning on the doorframe.

"Befitting of a Malfoy? More like befitting of a Granger. This bedroom is mine. I saw it first and everything."

He raised an eyebrow, "What are we children Granger? Just because you came in here first doesn't entitle you to it. Actually, I remember you being quite comfortable on that couch all afternoon. It seems to be you have already decided where you'll sleep".

He sauntered inside and walked towards the bed.

"Oh no you don't. Stop right there" she shouted.

Malfoy stopped walking and turned wide eyes at her, "Who me?" he said innocently.

She rolls her eyes, "Yes you. Stop that!"

She narrows her eyes when she sees him stepping closer to the bed, "Stop what Granger?" "Stop moving in on my bed" She exclaimed.

"Your bed?" He barks out a laugh, "This is my bed Granger, get used to it."

"And here I was thinking you were a gentleman" she said sarcastically.

"I like to consider myself a gentleman most of the time. However, I'm willing to make an exception when it comes to you". He was smirking at her and before she knew it he was spread out on the bed sighing loudly, "This feels nice. Too bad you'll never know Granger".

She could feel her eyebrow twitching and her hands were absently feeling for her wand to hex him with.

She breathed deep and stalked to_ her_ bed and shoved Malfoy to the other side and spread out, "I actually do know how nice it feels. I'll feel like this every night for the next 3 months. I don't know about you Malfoy but I could get used to this".

She felt him growl and repressed the urge to snicker. She nearly did until she felt the weight of the bed shift.

In a second, Malfoy was straddling her hips and had his hands on either side of her head.

Malfoy looked her straight in the eye, "I have no intention sleeping on the couch Granger. I have every intention sleeping on this bed however."

She crossed her arm over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you trying to intimidate me?"

His lips curled in a small smirk, "No."

She shoved his chest until he fell back on the bed with a smirk playing on his lips. "Good because it wasn't really working."

She looked up at the ceiling, "Neither of us wants to sleep on the couch."

Even though it was comfy for a nap, she needs a _bed_ to sleep in at night. Malfoy made a consenting noise with his throat. This was going to lead to them sleeping in one bed wasn't it? Why doesn't Kingsley ever mention these small details?

If she confronted him, he would probably sprout some rubbish about "even though you're both pretending my advisors believe that we should still have the foundations of a real dating experience to sell this image."

Forget the image, what about her sanity? Who in the world would know about what goes on in the bedroom except them anyway? Kingsley obviously isn't thinking this through.

''I believe it's in our both interests if we sleep on this bed". Malfoy said casually. She turned her head to look at him. His hands were over his head and she could see muscle being stretched through his shirt and quickly looked away.

"Why is that exactly?" She asked.

Malfoy turned his head to the side and looked at her, "Well, neither of us is going to give in and sleep on the couch. Plus, it's going to get cold and I'm sure you're going to need my warmth to keep you cozy." He smirks at her and she has the urge to push him off the bed because it _is _going to get cold and she will want to be cozy but she isn't going to tell _him_ that.

"I don't need you to be cozy Malfoy. Don't flatter yourself" She says smartly and rolls off the bed. "You and I can sleep on the bed and not kick at each other like children or is that too much to ask of you?"

Malfoy rubbed his jaw contemplatively, "I can't promise no kicking. I like to spread out on my bed. Take every source of warmth I can get."

"It must be because you're so cold. Slytherin's tend to be cold inside and out." She retorted.

"Funny" he said sarcastically, "But I'm positive you'll keep me cozy Granger. After all, Gryffindor's are so warm hearted." He shot her a smirk and rose off the bed and brushed past her.

She glared at where he sat and ignored the sudden heat that surfaced when he touched her. She shook her head and went after him and saw him looking at the money pouch with a frown.

"Granger!" he called out.

"I'm right here."

He looked up, "Oh. Granger what is this?" She walked over to him and pointed to the pouch,

"It's called a money pouch."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't patronize me"

She smirked, "It's the money we have to spend on food. Which we planned on going twenty minutes ago. Let's go to the market I'm starving."

Malfoy walked in front of her, "Do you even know where the market is?"

She halted and blinked up at him and quietly resented how he's taller than her. "No".

Malfoy snorted, "And that was your brilliant plan. To gallivant around muggle London without a clue where we're going?

She frowned and bit her lip, "I just thought I would at least recognize some streets but let's be sure and use a-".

A knock on the door interrupted her and she looked at Malfoy but he just shrugged. She walked to the door and looked through the hole to see a woman waiting on the other side.

"I think it's our neighbor" she whispered to Malfoy and jumped when she heard him whisper into her ear.

"Then open the door Granger. We can't have her thinking we're ill bred now can we?"

She turned around and pushed him, "Don't startle me like that"

He chuckled, "You make it too easy."

She narrowed her eyes at him and plastered a smile on her lips when she opened the door to greet her neighbor.

" Oh hello" the woman says, " I wasn't sure if anybody was in." The woman reminded her of a grandmother. Her face was soft, tender and friendly.

" Hello. I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster." She elbowed Malfoy softly and looked at him teasingly, " He was exploring the house. It's beautiful here."

The woman laughed softly, " Yes, this place is quite a sight, exploring is expected. You two look like a pair of newlyweds, am I right?" She smiled at them warmly. Hermione felt Draco slip both arms around her waist and nearly jumped in surprise. She tried to not let it show on her face.

" Why yes you're right. I guess you not only get more beautiful but even more wise with age." He said charmingly.

Sure enough, the woman's cheeks blossomed pink. She couldn't help but smile.

" Quite a charmer, you are " The woman said teasingly at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled guiltily. The woman shook her head at him and looked over at both of them and her eyes widened.

" Oh dear. How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amelia and I live down the hall with my husband. If you need anything, I'm just a knock away."

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione and this is my husband Draco."

The name felt so foreign coming out of her lips, but she kind of.. likes his name on her lips. Merlin that sounded kind of erotic.

Go away. Bad thoughts.

" That's really generous of you Amelia. We both don't know the neighborhood well enough yet so we might have ask for your help"

Amelia laughed, " Of course you can dear, I'm happy to help."

Malfoy cleared his throat, " Would it be too much trouble to ask for help now? We actually need directions to the closest market. We haven't bought any food you see."

Amelia clapped her hands and nodded, " Of course. May I come in? I'll write it down for you somewhere."

" Oh of course you can" She said and she felt Malfoy unwind his arms from her waist and step back to let her to widen the door to let Amelia in.

Amelia looked around and her eyes were set on the boxes on the floor. Amelia looked over at them with a knowing smile, " Too busy to unpack? Doing other… activities?"

Her eyes widened and quickly felt her face burning and she fought the urge to slap her cheeks to cool them down. She heard Malfoy cough with his eyes darting around the room.

" Oh look at the two of you. It's so endearing" Amelia said fondly.

And just like that Amelia reminded her greatly of Mrs. Weasley. Just the thought of the two of them together in a room brought about panic.

Amelia shook her head at them, " All right then you two, let me jot down the directions and I'll be out of your hair."

She handed Amelia paper and pen from a notebook and sat down on the couch. Although Amelia is sweet and generous, like all grandmothers, she's going to tease and pry into her life.

Especially her love life. As if there isn't enough women in her life that do it already. Why must everything be so difficult?

" There you two are. It's actually gotten pretty late, I probably need to get back home before Jeffery worries" Amelia smiled at the thought of her husband, "Good night you too. Make sure you don't stay up too late." Amelia said suggestively.

She quietly choked on air and just _knew_ like she was going to permanently be pink whenever around this woman. Malfoy was looking at Amelia widened eyes as if in awe of her audacity. Amelia loud laugh carried through the hall until it stopped.

Malfoy turned his head towards her and whispered, " Are all old women this blunt?"

She rolled her eyes and cast a tempus charm. It was too late to go to the market now. They'll just order in tonight.

"Malfoy women of her age have seen and done it all. They have the right to be blunt. I already said you don't know anything about women, but you just keep proving me right".

" Granger" Malfoy said with an edge of warning.

She walked over to the couch and patted his head. " There, there. One day you'll learn the complex nature of women."

Malfoy glared at her arm that was patting his head. He looked up at her with annoyance, " Stop petting my like a common animal Granger"

She gasped with fake shock, " Are you saying you weren't one before?"

" That's it" Malfoy said and she let out a short breath of surprise when she felt herself being spun to sit on the couch.

Before she knew it, Malfoy had her pinned against the sofa and her heart sped up. Sweet Merlin, his body felt so nice and she had the immediate urge to run her hands all over him.

She quickly stopped those thoughts from appearing but they have a tendency to pop up when Malfoy was so close.

She felt air hitting her ears. " You know Granger.." Malfoy's voice was low and deep, " I do now a thing or two about women. Some women like to be tou-"

" Oh heavens, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you two were so eager to get alone. You should have told me, I would have left sooner. I'll just set down some dinner for the two and be on my way."

It is law. Her face will always be pink when in the company of Amelia. The woman won't forget this. How did she not hear her come in? She snorted internally, how could she when she was distracted by the infuriating male straddling her? It's not like she's getting straddled everyday. So when it_ does _happen, all her undivided attention needs to be compromised.

She felt Malfoy's eyes on her. She looked over at him an saw that he was biting his lips to keep himself from laughing.

She narrowed her eyes at him, " What's so funny?"

" Merlin! Your face! You looked like a schoolgirl getting caught by her mum or even worse.. her father!" His voice went loud with laughter and his eyes shone with mirth.

His entire body was shaking with mirth and she couldn't stop herself from throwing a pillow at his head. It only made him laugh harder.

"Shut up you git. That was embarrassing."

She isn't going to bring up the that he had her pinned to the sofa and was making her feel warm all over.

" You know what. You can sleep on the sofa tonight Malfoy since you find everything so amusing" She said and grabbed some food Amelia brought and locked the bedroom door behind her.

In a span of three seconds she guessed Malfoy woke from his haze of laughter and acknowledged her words.

" GRANGER!"

She laughed softly to herself and ate her food contently.

Twenty minutes later, Malfoy unlocked the door and strode into the room with his box of clothes trailing behind him. He turned his back to her as he changed into pj's and she looked away and didn't appreciate anything.

For a few seconds. Then she let herself stare at the way his back muscles shifted with movement and the way his skin was shining from the light in the room. She especially paid attention to his arse looked like as he bent down to grab a shirt from his box of clothes.

She forced her eyes away before he caught her and teasing ensues. She waved her wand to send her box of clothes to the bedroom and she quickly changed into pajama shorts and a shirt before Malfoy turned around. She sent all her clothes to be folded neatly in the closet along with the rest of her belongings.

She flopped back on the bed with her back to Malfoy and felt the dip of the mattress as he moved underneath the sheets. Under ten minutes, she heard Malfoy's deep breathing and she could tell he's asleep.

She closed her eyes and tried to send away the thoughts that keep reminding her that Draco Malfoy is sleeping less than a foot from here. This isn't the way to think, just fall asleep, it's easy.

She tried counting sheep and reciting ingredients to potions and even Hogwarts: A History but all were useless.

She let out a breath and looked at Malfoy accusingly. It's all his fault.

She glared at the ceiling for a few minutes and held her breath when she felt Malfoy shift his body . It wouldn't be good for him to wake up guessing she couldn't fall asleep because of him. She let out a sigh of relief when he stopped moving but it that lived shortly cause not a second later, Malfoy's arm shot out and wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

She nearly cried out in shock but pursed her lips to stop herself. She was wide eyed and shocked. Is this what Malfoy meant by his need to find sources of heat when he sleeps? Why would he need to? Malfoy's entire body was so warm and cozy already.

Which is ironic, cause he's usually cold and biting. Usually she would have shoved him off immediately and go back to her side of the bed, but she's really tired.

Maybe she'll just close her eyes for a minute than move back. Just for a minute. She moved closer to his heat and laid her head on his chest.

Only for a minute…

* * *

A/N: Thank You for all the reviews and encouragement! Sorry for waiting so long. Please Review:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. But if i did... **

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she hummed in content from the warmth surrounding her. She smiled softly and shifted to snuggle in deeper into her sheets but she was met with a groan. She felt her eyebrows rise at the sound.

She opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head off what she thought was her pillow but what was actually Draco Malfoy's chest. She felt his hands around her waist, holding her tightly and their legs tangled up underneath the sheets.

She was confused momentarily as to why her and Malfoy were snuggling but quickly remembered what put her in this position. Even though she said that they would behave and stay on their own side of the bed, of course Malfoy didn't listen.

She lifted his hands off her hip and froze when he shifted. If he wakes up its just going to create awkward tension between them which she could live without. Even though Malfoy was teasing her about grabbing any source of heat when he sleeps, that doesn't mean he wants to wake up wrapped around _her_. If it becomes awkward in this house and she can't even bicker with him, she'll go mad. She needs human interaction even if it's with arguing with Malfoy.

She moved his hand completely off and laid it gently on his side and quickly yanked her legs away from his. He furrowed his eyebrows for a bit and scooted a little closer to get the heat her body left as she scrambled of the bed. She quietly snorted, like hell he's ever going to get her body heat again. Next time he needs a cuddle buddy, she'll hand him Crookshanks.

* * *

The next couple nights were normal; they both fall asleep and wake up on their own sides. If Malfoy knew that they were snuggling that first night, he doesn't show it at all. Which is totally fine because she'd rather not have to address the fact that they were wrapped all around each other.

"Hey Crookshanks", she said as she knelt down and picked her pet up.

" Has that thing actually been here?" Malfoy asked in bewilderment behind her, " I thought maybe it ran off, I even left the windows open in the mornings."

Malfoy walked and stood by her and stared down at her pet in confusion as too why its still there.

She narrowed her eyes at him, " To let him out no doubt"

Malfoy smirked, " Of course, why else would I leave it open? To let other animals wander in and use my home as their personal toilet? I don't think so Granger."

Why he thinks every animal is either out to get kill him or urinate on him, she doesn't know.

" But I let you in Malfoy" she said in fake confusion.

Malfoy walked past her and opened the fridge, " Ouch," he said sarcastically, while eyeing the food in the fridge, "If anybody would be called an animal in this room it's you. That Kneazle probably has softer fur than that poor excuse of thing you call hair on your head."

Why does he always have to bring up her hair? It's calmed down since Hogwarts and it could be considered curly. Not everyone in this world can have silky blonde hair, she thought disgruntled, some of us have to make do with what we've got.

" Malfoy this Kneazle here also probably has more intelligence in one brain cell than you have in your entire brain" She glared at him and added, "He's better company too."

"Your devotion to your Kneazle will lead you to be a crazy cat lady Granger " He said, "Tell me, do you have names prepared already or is it going to be a spur of the moment thing?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down the couch, " I'm not going to be a crazy cat lady Malfoy" She looked down at Crookshanks who was looking around the room in curiosity and smiled in affection. " I just love this Kneazle in particular because he's brilliant and a very valuable pet. Not too mention he's gorgeous."

She laughed when Crookshanks purred at the compliment and turned around to see Malfoys lips twitching at the corners in amusement but just ignored him.

She turned around and played with Crookshanks a little more but then set him down to grab something to eat. She went inside the kitchen and there was no sight of Malfoy. She opened the cupboards to look for the bread but frowned in disappointment when she saw it on the highest shelf. Malfoy probably put it there after he prepared his food, he most likely did it to rub it in how he can reach it and she couldn't.

She rose on the tips of her toes and extended her arm as far she could reach it but she only grabbed at air. She huffed in exasperation and decided to grab a chair when she felt someone behind her. Malfoy's entire chest was suddenly pressed up against her back and she was ashamed to admit it made her heart skip faster. Oh god.

" I got it." He said softly and she stood frozen as his hand went over her head to grab the bread.

He handed her the bread and smirked, "Didn't know you were so short Granger"

The smirk clear in his voice unfroze her and she spun around and smacked him with the bread, " I'm 5'6 Malfoy. That's considered pretty tall." She said informatively.

" If you need me to grab food from the cupboard for you, I consider you being short" He replied arrogantly.

" I don't care what you consider short or tall. And I would have been able to reach the bread if you didn't put it so high up." She said accusingly.

" I forgot that I was living with a short person for a second, I'm sorry" He said with a shrug.

She was so annoyed that she didn't register the fact that the words "I'm sorry" came out of his poked him hard in the chest " For the last time Malfoy I am not sho-"

" Glad to see you two getting along" said an amused voice behind Malfoy. They both froze and she slowly looked over Malfoy's shoulder to see Kingsley standing there with his arms crossed across his chest with an eyebrow raised.

Shit.

* * *

" So you both will begin your jobs a few days earlier than planned" Kingsley began.

Hello to you to Kingsley she thought sarcastically.

"Why?" Malfoy asked immediately.

Kingsley glanced at him, " Well It doesn't seem like it took you guys a long time to settle in."

He looked around the apartment and it suddenly occurred to her that it actually looked like a couple lived in it.

Malfoy and her squeezed both their books (and strategically hidden women magazines) into the bookshelf and the windows were covered with pretty curtains. They also painted their walls a neutral dark green in the living room and a nice light shade of red in the bedrooms and gray/white mixture for the kitchen. They had picture frames on above the fireplace and even a welcome mat on the doorstep.

Dear Merlin, they actually might look... domestic. She wrinkled her nose at the word.

She looks around the room and she is hit with the fact that her and Malfoy actually sell the image of a newlywed couple's home perfectly. Maybe their love life needs a little work but they have the bickering down to a science.

She glanced at Malfoy to see if he has come to the same conclusion as her but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He had something else on her mind. Was it her or did his eyes kind of look frantic?

" So starting tomorrow morning, you two are officially working at your new jobs. " Kingsley said and she turned around to look at him with wide eyes.

" Tomorrow?" she repeated, " Isn't this a little short notice?"

" I apologize that I came here so last minute but it doesn't seem right for you two to wait four more days locked in this house doing nothing," Kingsley smirked, " I'm sure you two could handle it."

Kingsley's undying faith in them is causing her a lot of headaches she could live without.

" I hope both of you are behaving well. Are you two sleeping well?" Kingsley asked casually.

His casual tone could have fooled others but it didn't fool her. As a trained Auror, she knows all the types of emotions people can reveal in their eyes. She knew her boss had eyes full of mischief and amusement when he asked that "innocent" question.

This man is up to no good.

" Actually Kingsley I have a question, did you know-?"

Kingsley suddenly stood up and brushed his robes off, " I'm sorry Hermione but I can't chat today. I only came to check up on both of you and deliver the news." He smiled at them; " I'll come by sometime next week, maybe earlier if I can" He walked to the fireplace before she could get in a word.

" Have fun at your jobs. Don't scare the kids too much Malfoy." Kingsley said with a chuckle before he disappeared in the flames. She had risen up from her seat to ask Kingsley her lingering question about the bed situation but the man all but ran into the floo.

She stared after him for good seconds and shook her head in annoyance at Kingsley. She spun around and stood silently as she saw Malfoy suddenly looking worse for wear after Kingsley's departing words.

She walked over too Malfoy and sat down by his side." Are you all right Malfoy?" she asked.

His head was in his hands and he looked paler than usual. She deliberated whether or not to pat his back but decided it would be better if she didn't. Malfoy groaned helplessly and removed his hands off his head.

She saw the terror in his eyes and she laid her hands on his shoulder lightly for comfort. Did something happen? She doubts anything life threatening happened when she had her back turned to him but Malfoy looked like he's seeing war flashbacks.

" Malfoy?" she whispered softly. He looks like he's in a world of his own, whatever he's thinking about it must be horrifying.

"C-" He whispered hoarsely. She looked at him expectedly to continue.

" Children. I have to be with children." He whispered in horror, " Children with drool and dirt and poop" He said the last word in disgust.

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes and she had to cover her lips with her hands before she bust out in laughter. Is that it? Draco Malfoy is afraid of kids?

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

His body was shaking and she took pity on him and rubbed his back in comfort, " It's not going to as bad as you think Malfoy"

" Children are monsters Granger. They're loud, annoying and messy" He shuddered in disgust and she let out a short laugh before covering it is so afraid of interacting with children it's almost adorable in a weird way.

" Malfoy, I'm sure you can deal with children for 3 months. Are you going to let them overpower you?" She asked in fake shock, " The great Draco Malfoy biggest weakness: children with poop filled diapers"

She shook her head at him, " Malfoy, those kids are old enough to use the toilet so don't worry about wiping any butts."

Malfoy shuddered at her words and she laughed at his behavior. He raised his head to look at her with small curiosity in his eyes. He's probably thinking why she's bothering to make him feel better but she doesn't even have the answer herself. All she knows is that if she's going to a job that she's positive she'll hate, she would want someone trying to make seem bearable. Or maybe he's curious to why she laughed but she doesn't think he'll like it that she finds his actions humorous. So she'll just keep trying to cheer him up.

She continued her pep talk for a few minutes but sound completely stopped leaving her lips when Malfoy gave her a smile.

A smile that was so genuine and beautiful it had her heart racing. Because that kind of smile does dangerous things to a woman's heart.

He looked at her and she shook her head to get out of those thoughts.

He raised his eyebrows, " Do want to go out?"

She immediately began coughing, " W-what?" She rasped.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows, " Are you all right?"

She nodded mutely and moved her hands to ask him to continue.

He looked at her warily, " I asked if you wanted to go out and walk around he neighborhood?" He cocked his head in thought, " We don't know the neighborhood well enough. Since we're starting work soon, we might as well know how the hell we're getting there and back."

" Yeah" she nodded hastily, " Definitely let's go walking. Let me get dressed"

He nodded and they both walked into the bedroom to change.

It was only noon so she changed into a pair of jeans and light sweater inside the bathroom. She isn't comfortable changing in the same room as Malfoy yet. She saw him smirk as she grabbed her clothes into the bathroom and resisted to stick her tongue out at him.

When she finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom, she didn't see Malfoy inside and guessed he went into the living room. She went into her shoe closet and grabbed a pair of boots and slipped them on. When she walked into the living room she almost tripped over her own two feet at what she saw.

Malfoy was standing there with his back to her wearing Muggle jeans.

" Ready Granger?" Malfoy asked as he saw her in the hallway.

She cleared her throat and nodded. She didn't trust her voice just yet.

He turned back around and grabbed his jacket from the sofa and opened the door. As she followed him out the door she defiantly didn't look at his arse.

Though she told herself to not look, her eyes were like magnets to his arse and she wanted to slap herself but sweet Merlin who knew he hid that behind his robes?

She mentally smacked herself and rushed to walk by Malfoy's side.

He glanced down at her and she gave him a weak smile and quickly looked away.

This isn't good. Not at all.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long on updating! Please review!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

This entire ordeal was unnecessary. He genuinely believes that Kingsley is on a personal mission to torture him. He's grateful that the man helped him become an Auror even though others were highly against it but he's beginning to regret for applying at all if this is what he's being subjected to.

This wasn't on the list of expectations he thought that would come with the job. Dangerous missions and terrible paperwork were expected but having to move to the muggle world with Hermione Granger for three months was definitely _not_ on the list.

Not only was he supposed to live with the woman, he has to sleep in the same bed as her. He has to _share_ his bloody bed.

He doesn't particularly like sharing his bed unless he's getting something out of it. For example, a shag would be a good reason to share his bed with a woman but he isn't going to have sex for a while.

He nearly groaned at the thought. Three sexless months.

He glared at fallen leaves below his feet, and smirked vindictively when he heard a satisfying crunch. The thought of Kingsley's face on the leaves gave him encouragement to step on every single leaf in his path.

Does the man think he is so slick that it wouldn't be obvious to him that he is plotting something? He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sakes; he is certified in the art of plotting and _especially_ when figuring out when others are plotting against him.

Unfortunately, he has no clue as to what the man is conspiring, so he has to wait until the answer comes to him. But it hasn't yet, so here he is, in Muggle London, walking side by side with Hermione Granger, clueless to what the hell happened to his life.

He doesn't hate her per se; he just finds her profoundly annoying. She irritates him every time she opens her mouth. She never shuts up; she always has an answer to things and its so bloody frustrating. She's always spouting insults whenever in his presence, they barely saw each other but at least he was polite.

All right, he never really was arguments escalated rather quickly when it came to them. Half the time he doesn't even remember how they began but he knew how they usually ended; with wands drawn and curses on the tip of their tongues. Though it hasn't got to the point that they have actually cursed each other in the workplace, since somebody usually gets in the way. But if he had his way, Granger would be walking around with horns on her head and so much fur her Kneazle would be jealous.

He sighed and looked at his surroundings. The area surrounding their new "home" is actually nice. The entire block was covered with tall beautiful trees that sprinkled leaves every second. The entire block had apartments and houses but towards the end of the street, he could see clothing stores and a bookstore. Merlin help him if Granger finds out there is a bookstore down the street from where they live.

They both figured out directions on how to get to the buildings of their new jobs but he can't say he's happy about it. An assistant primary teacher will be his new occupation. Why was the universe against him? Was it because he had a momentary lapse of sanity and became a Death Eater?

Did admitting his mistakes and trying to correct his wrong doings mean nothing? He wasn't looking for approval from people but hasn't he been good enough to not be punished this much? He doesn't hate children as much as the mess they make. They can be adorable when they're asleep or in the other room but when awake they're _beasts_**_. _**They are so loud and messy and so emotional they put teenagers to shame.

How he is going to even manage surviving living with Granger _and_ dealing with children at the same time is beyond him. Bloody Kingsley. There will be hell to pay for the kind of anguish that man brought upon him.

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets ad let out a sigh, there isn't any point complaining any further, his future has been set, he's just going to have to suck it up. He's been through worse things in his life than this.

"Granger" He said.

She turned her head towards him, " Yeah?"

" Do you think you'll do well at that magazine company?" He asked.

Granger's new job didn't sound very challenging, or entertaining for that matter. The only reason he is even asking the question is because she did somewhat try to comfort him during his pathetic meltdown. He could at least ask her about how she would manage in her new field of work.

She shook her head, " Honestly? I have no idea. I've never worked as a professional writer so I'm just hoping that I don't mess up on my first day."

He's surprised that she actually doesn't sound confident. Granger was the epitome of confidence and self-assurance so her sounding a little unsure is different. He's curious as to why she sounds unsure of herself.

" Isn't it just a magazine about women's career and beauty?" He asked her.

She snorted, " Yes, with a few other… areas" She said slyly, as if she knew something he didn't.

" Well what else does the magazine write about?" He questioned her. How many different topics can women write about?

She glanced at him, " I'm not telling you Malfoy. Let's just leave it at that."

Now he is really curious. What does that magazine write about that it's making Granger so secretive? He opened his mouth to question her further but closed it when she narrowed her eyes at him in warning. He narrowed his eyes right back at her but let the topic drop.

That's fine; he has other methods to find out information about Grangers new job. He smirked in thought; he has something to look forward to at last.

* * *

They ended up at the local park, sitting on a bench, staring at children squealing as they run through piles of leaves. If he didn't find them so annoying he might have called it cute. He laid his elbows on his knees and he looked at the children ahead of him.

He has no idea on how to deal with little kids, he has no idea on how to treat them and the thought kind of terrifies him, considering he has to converse with them for the next 3 months. He shifted his eyes to the sky and thought of ways to behave around children. He was startled when he felt Granger poke his rib minutes later.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you", Granger said with a small smile.

He scoffed, " You didn't scare me"

She rolled her eyes, " Whatever Malfoy. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to go drink water from that fountain. Don't run off", she said.

" Don't worry about me", he said drily.

She nodded and walked towards the fountain that was somewhere behind him. He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head. He was relaxing, enjoying the tranquility around him until he moments later he felt something pulling at his pants.

It better not be a dog. God help him if a dog is around his leg most likely planning to piss on him.

He opened his eyes and looked down to lay his eyes on a small boy with dark hair who looks likes he's on the verge of tears. Oh god.

He stared at him for a few seconds then cleared his throat. " Hello", He said softly.

The little boy's lip trembled but he somehow managed to respond, " Hi." His voice was so quiet and scared that he felt his heart drop in fear.

" What's your name?" He asked in what he hoped is a gentle voice.

The little boy blinked slowly, " My name is Sam."

He smiled at him, " My name is Draco, nice to meet you."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, " Dwaco? That's a funny name." Sam looked at him with wide eyes and he just stared right back.

"No it isn't", he protested but Sam just giggled.

"Yes it is!" Sam said with more giggles. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest but Sam only laughed more.

" Dwaco!" Sam said with bright eyes that were completely void of tears to his immense relief.

"Yes?" He asked as he glanced down at Sam, still pretending to be miffed about the insult to his name.

" I'm sowwy Dwaco! I didn't mean to huwt you feelings" Sam said genuinely apologetic.

He looked down at Sam and felt a smile spread on his lips, " I forgive you Sam"

Sam visibly let out a breath of relief, " Good, I don't want you mad at me."

He looked at him in curiosity, why would the kid care if a stranger were mad at him or not?

"Why?" He asked

"Cause you're my fwend!" Sam said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He stared at the kid, does he make friends that quickly? Even with strangers? He was perplexed at how the minds of children work. He looked down to see Sam trying to push himself up onto the high bench but failing miserably.

"Dwaco can you help me up?" Sam asked.

" We need to find your parents right now Sam", he said but had to bite back a chuckle at the sight Sam made. Even though the kid was a little amusing, his parents were probably worried sick.

" Oh yeah!" Sam said. The kid probably forget the reason why he came up to him in the first place. He was nearly in tears then now he's all smiles.

" Where was the last time you were with your mom or dad?" He asked.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows but then brightened, " I was with mommy near the bathroom but then I ran off after she began talking to some lady." Sam's lip began trembling again and he rushed to console the boy before the waterworks came on.

" It's all right Sam, we'll find you mom real quick" He said

Sam nodded and waited until Draco got up to begin walking. In two seconds he felt hands being slipped into his. He looked down and saw Sam holding his hand tightly with a smile on his face,

He sighed and shook his head as he held Sam's hand. He looked up and balked at the sight of Granger leaning against a lightpole with a raised eyebrow.

Sam began pulling him and he saw her lips curl up in a amused smirk.

" Dwaco walk faster! I see my mommy!" He sighed and let himself be pulled by a eager five year old and he glanced back at Granger who was now smiling wide. He was never going to hear the end of this.

Sam stopped walking and put his hands on his waist, " Dwaco. Stop looking at that lady. It's not nice to stare! We have to go see my mommy."

He gaped at the child, who has the nerve to begin scolding _him. _The audacity of this kid.

He opened his mouth to protest but didn't get a word in when Sam began pulling him by the sleeve of his coat.

He swore he heard Granger laughing. He grumbled but let Sam pull him until the boy ran off to his mother.

"Mommy!" Sam yelled. The woman looked at him and she wrapped her arms around Sam when he reached her.

She closed her eyes as she held her son tight. She opened her eyes and kissed Sam's temple, " Don't ever do that okay Sam? I was so worried that something horrible happened to you." She held his face in her hands and scanned his face for any injuries and kissed his entire face lovingly.

"Mom!" Sam complained. The woman just laughed and looked up at him.

She rose up and walked up to him with Sam by her side, " Thank you so much for watching after him."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, " It's wasn't a problem."

She shook her head, " Thank you anyway. I'm really grateful, Sam sometimes just runs off without a sound. It's a habit that is dangerous for my health" She said as she ruffled Sam's hair.

Sam giggled, " Mom, this is Dwaco. He is super nice but don't make fun of his name", he turned and whispered loudly to her, " It hurts his feelings. Trust me."

She nodded and picked Sam up, " Hi, Draco. I'm Amanda. Thank you again."

" Your welcome. Though honestly it wasn't a problem", He replied as he rubbed a hand behind his neck. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all this gratefulness and thank-you's.n

" I just need to say it again", she said, " Here Sam go say thank you to Draco."

She set him down and Sam just ran over to him and hugged his legs, " Thanks Dwaco." His voice was muffled but he heard him clearly.

He petted Sam awkwardly on the head, " You're welcome Sam"

" We got to go meet up with Daddy okay sweetie", said Amanda.

"Yay!", Sam cheered and he turned around and grabbed his mom's hand. "Let's go mommy."

"Goodbye!" Amanda said behind her shoulder and he nodded in goodbye. He let out a sigh and turned around to nearly collide with a grinning Hermione Granger.

"Dwaco?" She teased.

He growled, " Don't even start."

He walked past her back towards the house and he heard her chuckling behind him.

She called him but he just quickened his pace. He glared at her when she caught up with him.

" Honestly Malfoy, I thought that was adorable"

" Don't call me adorable", He mumbled.

She snickered," I didn't call you adorable. I called the situation adorable."

He looked at her and she was looking at him in amusement. " The kid was tugging at you and you actually looked amused Malfoy. You lied to me! Draco Malfoy you like children."

He looked at her incredulity, " No I don't."

She snorted, " Are you telling me there is another reason as to why you were so friendly with that little boy?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, " Just cause I don't like kids doesn't mean I'm coldhearted. The kid was going to cry, I was trying to be a decent human."

" You let him hold your hand Malfoy" she emphasized.

" So?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

She smirked at him, " You, Malfoy, let a muggle child you don't know, hold your hand and pull you and _hug_ you." She emphasized her words slowly.

He raised an eyebrow, " Your point being?"

She laughed, " I know you like kids. You were so dramatic back when Kingsley came by but look at you! You're good with kids!"

He kicked at a rock and shrugged. There was the question that has been bugging him his entire life. Although he argues that he doesn't like kids, he is friendly with them. He's like a walking contradiction when it comes to children. They are messy and loud and that annoys him but when he is with one, he is nice. He walked in silence, occasionally glancing at Granger, who looked stupidly smug.

" Stop looking so smug", he said.

She clucked her tongue, " I can't help it. I just proved you wrong, I get to gloat a bit."

He scoffed, " First of all, you didn't prove anything. I admit that I am nice to children but that doesn't mean I like them."

She patted his shoulder mockingly, " Keep telling yourself that"

He waved her hand away , " It's the truth."

"So you're telling me you don't like Teddy?" She asked with a smirk, knowing she got him, " Because I remember times when you took him to Quidditch games, played Quidditch with him, made him breakfast and read him stories at night when Andromeda was busy." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue.

He cleared his throat, "He's obviously an exception."

How the bloody hell does she know all that? He made Andromeda swear to never tell anybody about how he plays with Teddy. It was a well kept secret, or at least he thought it was.

" Obviously", She said sarcastically

He glared at her and shook his head, "You're barking mad if you think just because I'm nice with two children, I'm great with all of them."

She shook her head at him, " Malfoy, stop acting dumb, it doesn't suit you. You're good with kids, it isn't a big deal, so stop making it a big deal."

He frowned. Good with kids? Him?

He's supposed to be a scary guy, not someone friendly with children! He doesn't like finding this part about himself, especially from Granger. Though he couldn't help but think maybe it's not such a bad thing, being good with kids.

It's just another skill he can add to the many others. Don't women find men that are good with kids ten times more attractive? He smirked, not that he isn't already attractive but this means women are even _more_ willing to get into his bed.

Why did he think this was bad again?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and the follows! I'm happy that there are people reading and liking the story so far.I'm sorry for taking a while, school has been hectic.

BTW: I really need a beta reader so if anybody is interested, please PM me:)

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: HP isn't mine**

* * *

Once they got back to the apartment, she toed off her boots and padded over to the couch and spread out lazily on it. They spent quite a lot of time exploring the neighborhood and she loved everything about it. The entire block had trees with leaves of the most gorgeous colors. Leaves were scattered all over the concrete sidewalks, roads and the front yards of homes.

They rained on passerby's every few seconds and were crunched beneath their feet soon after. They were so beautiful, she had grabbed at flying leaves and marveled at the combination of the yellows, oranges and reds it was painted with. This is what she loved about fall, the bewitching vision it presented to whoever pays close enough attention to look for it.

Although seeing the gorgeous leaves and trees were a sight, watching Malfoy talking to that little boy made her day. She was walking back to the bench from the water fountain when she saw that Malfoy wasn't alone anymore. So she stealthily hid behind a tree and watched the events unravel.

She didn't see when the little boy walked up to Malfoy (which she regrets) because his reaction must have been hilarious. She was thinking that Malfoy would fail miserably with the little boy but he really surprised her. He was gentle and actually trying to comfort the little boy so he wouldn't feel scared. Or maybe because he didn't want to handle a crying child but that doesn't defeat the fact that Malfoy actually was comforting the little boy. She peered at them closely and she heard the little boy laugh and saw Malfoy almost pouting at the boy. The little boy called Malfoy's name and her heart just melted a little. He called Malfoy _Dwaco_.

It was the most adorable thing. The little boy actually looked kind of guilty as he spoke and her heart tugged at the look of genuine remorse on his face.

He was apologizing for making fun of Malfoy's name, and Malfoy had his arms crossed against his chest, pretending to be hurt, but the little boy was oblivious to his tricks. It was so cute.

Then Malfoy looked down and gave the boy a smile saying he "forgave" him. The little boy was ecstatic to be forgiven and he tried to sit on the bench but he was to short. Malfoy actually looked amused as he looked at the boy's futile attempts. What lies was he spouting when he told her that he was bad with kids?

Obviously he didn't like messy things because the man is an aristocrat but he was fibbing when he said that he doesn't like children. Was he in denial or just untruthful? Malfoy probably considered them the same thing. The thought of actually liking kids probably had never even crossed his mind. Obviously the man tricked himself into thinking that he and children do not mix.

Malfoy rose up from the bench and she turned and ran ahead of them, making sure they haven't seen her yet. She wanted to see how things will turn out. She reached a light post and trained her eyes on Malfoy who was walking towards her with his hands intertwined with the little boy. She looked at their locked hands and her eyebrows rose. Malfoy was letting a muggle boy hold his hand?

Scratch that, Malfoy is letting somebody he doesn't know touch him? A small somebody that was rather gripping Malfoy's hand tightly! The Malfoy she knew would yank the boy off and shove him into a bush while wiping his hands with a napkin. Okay maybe he wouldn't have done that but he would never have let the hand-holding ever happen in the first place.

When Malfoy finally caught sight of her, he looked reluctant as to be caught with the child. He actually balked when they locked eyes, it was very amusing.

She merely raised an eyebrow at him in question and felt her lips curling up in a smirk when the little boy began tugging at Malfoy. She really wished she had a camera on her. This would be a great memory to put in a scrapbook of their little three-month adventure. The little boy began walking faster and thus pulling Malfoy harder. The boy seemed to have found his mother and he was happy but unwilling to let go of Malfoy.

Malfoy looked back at her and she didn't even know she was smiling wide until they locked eyes again. He didn't even seem pained that he was being tugged at; he looked pained that she is watching all of it. That made it even more hilarious. Because he doesn't even look mad at the boy, he looks mad at_ her_.

It wasn't her fault that under all the sarcasm and cold exterior, Draco Malfoy had a soft spot for kids. Then, bless this little boy's heart; he began scolding at Malfoy because he was looking at her. He even called her pretty, he's such a sweetheart. She was trying to hold her laughter in but really it was impossible when she saw Malfoy's face. She cracked up laughing at the sight of Malfoy gaping at the kid's audacity to scold _him_.

Malfoy probably has had many adults scold him in his lifetime but it probably was the first time a 5 year old has taken on the role. She chuckled as she followed the two boys slowly. This was too funny. She stopped walking a few feet behind Malfoy and sat down at a bench nearby to see the reunion of the little boy and his mother.

The woman looked absolutely relieved as she hugged her son, she felt her heart swell. She wasn't a mother but losing your child, even for a short amount of time, must be a gut-wrenching experience. The woman began thanking Malfoy but he just shrugged it off, saying it wasn't a big deal. As the woman disregarded that, Malfoy became increasingly uncomfortable or maybe even… embarrassed?

Embarrassed is too strong of a word but Malfoy was rubbing at the back of his neck which could only mean one of two things. One: he is nervous. Two: He is embarrassed or shy. She smiled softly at the thought, who knew Malfoy would get so shy from a genuine thank you? He might not have gotten a lot of genuine thank you's from such a small act on his part. He probably has gotten many thank you's in his lifetime but she has a feeling not one that was so genuine, or it could be because it came from a stranger. It's actually kind of endearing that he got so humble.

That is a word she never expected to associate with Malfoy, but she also never thought that he would be good with kids but here she stood corrected. She grinned when she saw the little boy run towards Malfoy and hug his legs. Okay, that was so bloody cute she wanted to scream.

Malfoy began patting the boy's head awkwardly and she had to stifle a snicker behind her hand. This would also be a great addition to their scrapbook. She got up from the bench and walked towards Malfoy with a huge smile on her lips. Malfoy sighed and turned around swiftly nearly colliding with her as he stepped in her direction.

"Dwaco?" She teased

"Don't even start" He growled out.

She told him about how he acted with the little boy and he looked at her in bewilderment. She kept digging and told him that he was good with kids and that he does like them, not the opposite. Slowly, she got through to him, but she has a feeling that he was confused about his theories about kids as well.

She knew she won when she brought up Teddy. If Malfoy thinks he's being stealthy about how close he is with his little cousin then the man really _is_ a fool if he thinks nobody knows. Andromeda has never told anybody but she heard Harry tell Ron that he saw Malfoy at a Quidditch with Teddy.

She wasn't told that in confidence, she heard them speaking when she was walking by so she didn't pay much attention to it. Then weeks later, she went to visit Andromeda over a weekend but completely forgot that the woman was at the Burrow. She firecalled to ask if the woman was free to chat that morning but she was instead met with the sight of Malfoy airplane feeding a pouting Teddy.

Teddy was refusing to eat, moving his head in the opposite direction when Malfoy's hand got close. She widened her eyes when Malfoy began making noises and Teddy began giggling at the ridiculous noises his cousin was making. He then opened his mouth willingly to the spoonful of food and munched loudly at Malfoy. Malfoy laughed and ruffled Teddy's hair, who laughed as his hair stuck up on his head.

She watched them for a second longer but then silently released herself from the firecall. She couldn't help but wonder at the time at when did Draco Malfoy get so playful? Maybe that word doesn't describe him in the most accurate way but the way that he was acting with Teddy showed that he has a whole different side that he only shows to a chosen few.

When she told Malfoy about how she knew that he tucked Teddy in was because Andromeda was having lunch with one day at the Burrow, and she just happened to walk by when the woman mentioned Malfoy's name.

She walked into the kitchen to and nearly tripped over her own feet when Andromeda said that Malfoy was staying over at her house that night. Obviously Malfoy would also be tucking in Teddy and reading him stories if Andromeda wasn't there.

Andromeda never told her directly how close Malfoy was with Teddy but she gathered that they were from all the evidence presented to her. She could tell Malfoy didn't want her to know but she didn't really find anything wrong about it. Malfoy has this problem where he doesn't like to let people know he has a heart.

She grinned to herself on the couch. She snickered to herself at the things she learned about him today. Living close to him is actually proving to be a learning experience and not as much of a sadist move on Kingsley's part. She looked up at the ceiling in wonder, what other sides to Malfoy are there that she doesn't know about?

Tomorrow is her first day as a writer for UK Cosmopolitan magazine. Tomorrow. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

She read the magazine quite a lot during her early 20's but she quit catching up on the updates when her career consumed her time. There were times when she skimmed it at bookstores or her old copies, but she didn't bother to get a subscription. But its not to say that she doesn't read magazines, she reads Witch Weekly whenever she has time. It's a nice break from all the other massive books she reads.

She knew magazines like Cosmopolitan were sometimes were looked down because they have a lot of sexual topics but it's not as if it's the only topic the cover. They also empowered women to succeed in their professional and personal lives, which she really appreciated. It gave advice concerning women's health, career, relationships and beauty.

It was a magazine solely for women, emphasizing confidence and self-esteem in and out of the bedroom. She would be honored to work at a place like that. She smiled, she has no need to be nervous or unsure. It's fine to be nervous but she is confident that she can do the job well. And if not, it's only three months, she won't have to show her face there ever again.

She walked over to her side of the closet and began preparing what she would wear for the upcoming day. She decided on a high waist grey skirt that reached her slightly above knees and a white long sleeve blouse. She peered at her rack of shoes and decided on a pair of beige heels that strapped around her ankles.

They weren't too high that they would kill her as she walked, thank goodness. She looked at her set up of clothes closely, it looked classy and professional. She does want to make a good impression on her new boss and coworkers after all. She set the cloths aside against a hanger nailed into the wall and walked back into the living room seeing Malfoy flipping through channels on the tele.

Nothing good seemed to be on during this time of day, well there are soap dramas but she doesn't think Malfoy is into that kind of thing.

She plopped onto the couch adjacent to where he sat, "Malfoy lets make some food"

"You were just up. Why didn't you make some food before you sat down?" He asked, side-eyeing her.

She sneered at him, "Because I felt the urge to ask you after I sat be quiet, let's make some food cause I'm hungry."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Do you even know how to cook?"

She glared at him, "Of course I know how to cook! Can you?", then added snidely, "Do you even know how to operate a kitchen without getting lost Malfoy? Do you want me to draw you a map?"

"I assure you Granger; I'm quite capable in the kitchen. Let's just hope you can reach the ingredients this time hmm?" Malfoy said with a condescending voice.

"It was your-", she growled, "Never mind. This argument is pointless. Just get up and help me make dinner."

She jumped off the couch and kicked at Malfoy's leg which were in her way and made her way into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" Malfoy asked, he must have quietly followed behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, "What about some quesadillas?"

Malfoy looked thoughtful then nodded, "What do you want to put in it?"

She looked into the fridge, "We have chicken, tomatoes, jack cheese", and she shifted her eyes back onto him. "We can put those and add some spices and flavorings to give it taste."

"Let's grill it the chicken on a separate pan then add it into the tortillas with all the other ingredients."

"Yeah, then we'll grill all of them together in a different pan. I think we should make two. One for me and one for you", she said. She is insanely hungry and the thought of food is making her mouth water. Though the servings sound small, when they stuff it up, it'll be very fulfilling and delicious. Malfoy nodded and took out a board to dice the tomatoes on. She began cutting the chicken into thin strips of meat and sliced them halfway.

They continued cutting and dicing until they finished and then they moved onto taking out the pans and oil to grill the chicken on. Thank goodness they have magic to clean all of the dishes; dish washing has always been the worst consequence after a great meal. They both silently cook as they grill the chicken. She put the chicken into the pan and Malfoy flipped every few seconds to make sure it doesn't burn. Once the chicken had turned to a gold-ish color, she brought out the second pan and placed the tortillas onto it.

"Put the chicken in Malfoy", she said as she reached behind him to grab the spices and lemon wedges. She turned around and saw Malfoy gently swiping the chicken, tomatoes and cheese onto the tortillas. She looked at him, he strangely looked kind of relaxed and comfortable cooking. Years ago she might have thought that Draco Malfoy would never use his own hands to make his own food, choosing instead to order around a house elf.

She looked away and dashed the spices and lemon juices onto the tortilla. The oven was on a low temperature so she cranked it up a little higher and asked Malfoy to flip the tortilla into half. Malfoy cleared his throat and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Take this one Granger. I'll make mine right now." He said.

Her eyebrows rose, Malfoy was actually being somewhat generous..

"Thanks." She said with a small smile and brought a plate to set the first tortilla on. She handed the bag of tortillas to Malfoy and he took one out, repeating the same patterns.

The entire kitchen smelled so nice that she took a deep breath, closing her eyes at the delicious smell. She sighed and opened her eyes to see Malfoy watching her with a smirk, "Done sniffing the air Granger?"

She rolled her eyes, "Quite."

Malfoy lips curled up higher, "Great, let's eat." She brought out a plate for his food and walked towards him, "Here's a plate."

Malfoy grabbed it and set it down in front of him. He slowly transferred the grilled tortilla onto the plate with care. She leaned against the counter behind her with her elbows and observed Malfoy quietly, returning to her thoughts from before. He doesn't look like a beginner in the kitchen; he seems to know his way around.

She was curious as to who taught him. Obviously his father would know nothing about cooking but maybe his mother instructed him. He must have cooked meals for Teddy but the thought of him being able to cook didn't ever seem possible. And she has a right to that assumption considering Malfoy was an arrogant little brat when he was younger; he loved to shove down his superiority down people's throats.

He definitely didn't look the type of person that could care for himself whatsoever, always depending on house elf's or hired help to assist him on basic life skills. She knew she was right about his behavior when he was younger, but sometime during the years, when she wasn't looking, Malfoy grew up. His personality sometimes leaves little to be desired but at least he has matured on some levels.

She grabbed her plate and headed towards the dining table. She sat down, then suddenly remembering she forgot to bring something to drink. She sighed and moved to get up but stopped when she saw Malfoy walking towards her with his food in his hand and two levitating cups of juice.

"You know wandless magic?" she asked curiously. She knew Malfoy is talented and quick with a wand but wandless magic is one of the hardest skills to obtain.

Malfoy nodded, ''I learned quite a while ago. It was incredibly difficult to perfect but in the end, I mastered it."

She knew wandless magic was incredibly difficult; after all she did pour countless months into become skilled at it. She nodded in agreement and took a bite of her quesadilla. She groaned quietly and her eyes fluttered shut as the taste that invaded her mouth. Sweet Merlin, it tasted delicious! She chewed slowly, savoring the flavors as much as she could. She was so hungry, the delicious food settled in her stomach so nicely.

She opened her eyes and raised her quesadilla to take another bite but stopped halfway at the look Malfoy was giving her. His eyes were wider than usual and slightly more… attentive? She frowned; did she have something on her face? The only reason Malfoy would only look at her so closely because he was trying to wordlessly tell her something was wrong with her face. Although, usually he had a look of revulsion or disgust smeared across his face.

She internally scoffed but licked her lips slowly to make sure there weren't any stray pieces of food on her for Malfoy to point out. Except the tangy taste of the lime on her lips, she didn't feel or taste anything. She looked at Malfoy again but his eyes were trained on her lips. Weird.

She was going to ask him if she had anything on her face but then decided not to. Who gives a shit what he thought anyway? She picked up the quesadilla again and hummed at the pleasant taste that exploded within her taste buds. She heard Malfoy cough; she looked up and saw him chugging down his juice.

She swallowed her food and looked at him in concern, "Are you all right?" she widened her eyes, "Don't tell me you're allergic to an ingredient."

Malfoy grunted and shook his head, "No."

She looked at him closely, looking at his face to make sure he wasn't reacting to anything but he looked normal except for the rather sudden pink hue stained on his ears.

She shrugged, he looked healthy enough.

She turned back to her food oblivious to the fact that the noises escaping her lips every second were the reason Malfoy was acting so strange.

* * *

**A/N**:I want to thank all anyone who is reading this and being patient about me updating. I usually update a week from my previous update. So don't expect an update in 3-4 days. Butttt.. thank you anyway for being supportive and being patient. And if i do end up having free time, i am writing so i can update earlier. I really do appreciate all the reviews you guys leave behind, it does mean a lot and it leaves a smile on my face!

**I am still looking for a beta for anybody that is interested, so if you want to beta for me, message me!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: HP isn't mine!**

* * *

In a couple of days he would pride himself in not making a complete fool of himself when seeing Granger eat her food like it was the last thing that will pass her lips ever. He ate his food silently and sent his plate to the sink to be washed wordlessly. Without a glance back he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch farthest away from the kitchen and tried to tune out the sounds from the kitchen. It was futile.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione felt a little anxious for the upcoming workday. It wasn't like she had never been nervous about entering a new field of work, she is an Auror after all, but working at the most well-known women's magazine company worldwide is completely different than her current job. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, she had just taken a shower and her clothes were in the bedroom because she had stupidly forgotten to grab them on her way to the bathroom after she had gotten up. Seeing Malfoy wasn't something she had really wanted to do in a towel this morning but now there isn't a choice in the matter. She closed her eyes and opened them back up after she had taken a moments peace. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open and walked directly to where she had placed her clothes the night before whilst not sparing a glance at the huge lump in the bed. Making sure her towel was secure, she raised her right arm up and pulled the hanger off the wall and used her left arm to carry the clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle. She walked back into the bathroom and locked the door completely before removing her towel. She put on her skirt and blouse methodically making sure there were no creases, once that was finished it was on to the real challenge, her hair. In truth, her hair had improved after Hogwarts but occasionally it acts up and refuses to behave. She brought some hair cream that was suggested by Ginny when they had been planning on going out somewhere months ago. It had actually turned out to be a good buy and it made her hair troubles much more less and within a few minutes her hair was weaved into an elegant French braid without a strand out of place. With a nod of approval she grabbed her towel and walked out of the bathroom and out of the room with the strap of her heels between her fingers. Once she ate her food and strapped on her heels, she glanced back to the closed door of the bedroom wondering whether or not to wake Malfoy up. She smirked and took her leave, waking his ass up in the morning for work was not her job.

* * *

He groaned and removed his head from the pillow he had encased himself under. He blinked blearily and turned his head and stretched out leisurely, with a content smile he nearly dozed off again until he realized he was alone. He made himself get up and cast a tempus charm but immediately regretted it as he saw what time it actually was. He had exactly ten minutes to get ready and leave to a school of wildlings before he was officially late. He jumped of the bed and ran over to his closet and grabbed some decent clothes before he ran to the bathroom to at least brush his teeth. There is no time for a shower this morning. He took a quick glance at the mirror to he make sure he looked presentable and within two minutes he apparated straight out of the apartment and into an empty hallway that was adjacent to the room he was supposed to be working in. As he was walking into the classroom, he suddenly remembered that Granger had left him asleep as she went to work, probably well aware that he would oversleep. He shoved any thought involving Granger at the back of his mind and looked at his surroundings. The majority was children, children tugging the arms of their parents to the classroom in excitement or clutching it tightly in fear. He didn't even know he was staring silently in the middle of the hallway at the sight before him until he was shoved by a parent. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked to meet his doom.

* * *

He should never have worn a white shirt. He had paint all over his shirt, glue on every finger and he's pretty sure there are feathers in his hair. He was always right and he was right to think children were menaces. They took too much pleasure in getting messy and took even more pleasure in getting him messy. He was supposed to be an assistant teacher, not a bloody target to an army of four year olds. The teacher kindly decided to not step in when her students decided to trap him in their circle of arts and crafts that ended up with no legitimate good art being produced. All the children honestly did was play with every type of toy and craft that was provided in the room, he honestly was just another child to muck around with to those "children". They have no mercy. Before he could appreciate their unrelenting willpower but after he had suffered for five hours, he felt nothing but the biggest hatred and pity for himself. And now it was lunchtime, all the children are in the cafeteria and he has decided to stay as far as away from them as he possibly could. They were bloody monkeys that seem to think that he was a fucking tree that they can climb at any time they please. This was no school, this was a zoo, and he had gone to fucking Hogwarts. He had never felt to undignified in his life as he did right now, with his skin coated with different types of things, his clothes creased and stained and he nearly cried in despair when he saw the state his hair was in. it was mussed and sticking in all different directions and as he ran his hands through it to comb it down, he was left with just a glittery hand.

Fantastic.

"You look haggard," said a feminine voice behind him.

He scoffed from his position on the green beanbag chair in the corner of the classroom farthest away from the door. "I do look like it don't I?" He gestured to his entire body, "Is this a regular thing? Should I just start coming in filthy clothes that might ward them off?" He knew it was hopeless though,

"Children, especially these ones don't get scared off so easily, as you already know. All those glares you shot out didn't do anything to stop them after all", the teacher, Ms. Gail, said with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged and slouched further into his chair, "How much time do I have left?"

She let out a small laugh and shook her head, "You have about 25 more minutes until the bell rings."

She walked over to her desk to grab her lunch and she grabbed another beanbag chair to sit on while she ate.

"Is this your first assisting job?" She asked as she unwrapped a sandwich that had no right to be looking as delicious as it did. He didn't even know he was hungry until he saw her eating. Damn. Damn Granger most of all for not waking him up. He probably could have prepared himself food if it weren't for her. And now he's going to starve. God, he could just imagine the smug face she would have made as she walked out the door this morning. He would have frowned but he remembered that he was being spoken to so he shoved his anger aside and replied back.

"As you can tell I'm sure. I usually don't surround myself with children if I can help it but unfortunate circumstances came up and here I am." He tried to not sound too bitter about it, since he would be here for the next couple of months. Merlin help him.

"In my honest opinion, it could have gone worse. It seems to me the children are charmed by your behavior." Ms. Gail said with an amused smile.

He scoffed, "I don't see why actually." In any other day, he is rather confident about what kind of response his attitude creates but the rules of normal society apparently don't work for children. He wasn't a complete arse to them but he definitely wasn't as friendly and welcoming as . He shrugged the thoughts away and looked directly at the teacher. He suddenly realized he had been calling her in his thoughts as well. , "I'm sorry but I didn't even catch your first name"

She took a sip of her drink, "It's Denise actually. Sorry I guess I forgot to tell you in the morning."

"Draco", he said, "That's my name".

"Draco", Denise repeated, "That's quite a unique name you have".

Living in a family like his, he rather thought his name was rather tame compared to Narcissa or _Nymphadora_. This little thing of naming children after constellations isn't as nearly as cute as whoever begun this tradition thought it was.

"Thank you", He smirked, "It's not the most traditional name I know."

Denise shrugged and tossed her other wrapped half of her sandwich at him, "Eat it. You've been eyeing to for nearly ten minutes now."

He frowned, "I have not", but he didn't argue anymore. The first bite tasted like heaven.

She chuckled and waved him off, "You have too, so just take the food graciously before I snatch it back"

He will never admit willingly how he inched away from her at the threat.

"That's what I thought ", she smirked looking stupidly pleased with herself and he was suddenly reminded of Pansy at that moment. The gods have been unkind indeed.

He chewed his food slowly, while glancing around the room in interest. It was rather huge, nothing compared to the classrooms at Hogwarts but very spacious to entertain twenty children. Each wall was colored a different color of the rainbow, the mellowest ones at least, and they were covered by posters the children's assignments and artwork. There was a massive carpet in the middle of the room, where the children would sit down and listen to stories. The carpet itself looked rather soft, the color rather bland to the patterns are on it. There were some stains in certain areas but that can't be helped.

He sighed, what the hell had he gotten himself into. He took the last few bites of his food and looked for a garbage can nearby and almost groaned in the unfairness that is his life when he saw it was all the way by Denise's desk.

He groaned but shoved himself up and out of the comfortable chair and chucked both their trash into the can. He looked up at the schoolyard full of children running and screaming at each other from the window closet to her desk. All he could think of was how dirty they were. How they'll definitely end up touching him. He shivered and glared up at the ceiling hoping for some answers. Why him?

* * *

The moment she stepped into the building all she saw were women. Women at their desks, women walking in the halls, women plastered all over the walls as past Editor in Chiefs, cover models and guests. This was truly a place full of women. She couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated, sure she had fought a war and killed men and women alike but this was completely from left field. Writing stories and articles about the life of a women isn't really all that easy when she hadn't experienced nearly half the things the women on this team write about. She had dated Ron but that didn't last. Despite their great friendship, a sexual relationship wasn't as natural as she had hoped. Fortunately the failure of the dating didn't cause any rifts in their friendship, but she still ended up single without even one exciting sexual story to share. Saying she would even talk about her sex life to anybody at all. After Ron there had been men that came in and out of her life and bed in the past years but nobody even measured to be called good shag. She sighed to herself, what does a woman have to do to get a good lay these days? Honestly the years haven't been kind, maybe sometime soon she'll find the right man but for now there aren't any encouraging prospects. She shook her head at those depressing thoughts, and walked with her head up high until she reached the front desk. She knows there are multiple subjects to write about so she needs to calm down. She waited until the woman got off the phone and smiled back at the smile directed at her.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger I'm the new staff writer. I was told to meet Mrs. Hale at 9? ", she said.

The women nodded after she glanced down at the calendar on her desk, "Yes Ms. Granger. I have you written here at 9 yes. Just give me a minute to phone Mrs. Hale and you can step into the elevator and go to the 5th floor."

Hermione nodded and looked at the name plate on the table that said Amanda Reese

"All right then Ms. Granger you're free to go up now", said Amanda

"Thank you," she said with a smile and waved goodbye as she walked towards the elevator. As the door opened and shut once she was inside, she couldn't help but think how bad this meeting could go. All the different scenarios played in her mind. There were so many thoughts jumbled in her mind that she couldn't even vision the scenarios, only feel this twisting pain in her stomach at the mere possibilities. Her nerves escalated as the numbers on the elevator increased. It was silly really. She can handle this. No big deal. She sighed and brush her skirt down, the only thing slightly taking her mind off her nerves is wondering how Malfoy must be faring. She really hopes he's having a bad day, she hopes that children are screaming their lungs out and tackling him to the ground with filthy hands. Him screaming for mercy as they pulled him to every direction, crying for the condition of his clothes and skin. She smiled at the picture it made in her head, she can imagine the horrified face he would have made while trying to escape their clutches. God she would have loved to see that. The little shit deserved it.

When the elevator doors opened up, her saw a huge hallway with wide windows on the walls that let sunlight stream in into every inch of the room. People were bustling around carrying papers and folders. To her slight surprise, not all the writers were female, there were men scattered around the office and she figured that for a women's magazine, it would be helpful to have some male insight.

She saw a dark haired woman around her height walking towards her in very professional dress, "Ms. Granger? Hello I'm Mrs. Hale Editor in Chief of UK Cosmopolitan. We're happy to have you on the team."

Hermione hid her surprise at being greeted quickly and shook the women's outstretched hand and replied, "Well thank you for hiring me!" she smiled and laughed, "Thank you for the opportunity honestly, this really is an incredible place."

Mrs. Hale nodded and looked around the office with appreciation, "Everybody works incredibly hard in this company and I'm proud to say I've been here long enough to see the articles loved nationwide"

Hermione nodded in agreement. Cosmo is a rather popular magazine for adult women worldwide after all, and its contents range from everything a modern day women worries about.

Mrs. Hale clapped her hands and turned back towards her with a smile, "All right well let me take you to your office area and then you can get settled in."

"Okay", she said pleasantly, "is there anything else I should know about?"

Mrs. Hale smiled, "No that seems to be it Ms. Granger Everything else will be sent to you through your employee email account which you can set up once I leave." When they reached her desk, she set down her belongings and looked at the editor.

"Thank you so much for your help. Honestly I didn't think you would meet me so directly." It was true. But it's a pleasant surprise.

Mrs. Hale laughed, "Oh I do this too all my new employees. It's just a better way to start a partnership than over a desk in my opinion."

Hermione nodded, "That's a great way to start things off"

The woman shrugged at the words, "I've gone through my own fair share of interviews and boss meetings and they weren't of the friendliest environments."

That was true too.

"Well here you go then. I hope you have a great time here at Cosmo. Make friends here, everybody is mostly friendly unless its deadline week than everybody becomes evil."

Hermione would have laughed except she was pretty sure the woman was telling the truth.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again." She got up to shake her hand goodbye but received a pat on the shoulder instead.

"You're very welcome. Good luck!" and with that the woman walked away and into an office that was rather gorgeous from the outside.

She sighed and sat down on her chair and began to turn on her computer. Once she had checked her email to get her ID, she logged onto the company's employee login page. There she was met with her professional email account that had already emails sent to it. A couple describing the employee rules, benefits, wage and vacation breaks. But the most recently received email was the one that grabbed her attention.

She read for a total of one minute until the email's words processed into her head. Her assignment is to gather a survey of 10 women and write about their most embarrassing sexual experiences. She sighed again and ran a hand across her forehead. Where is she supposed to find 10 seemingly interesting women that look like they've interesting lives in a city she knows nobody in? Fuck.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know I know i have seriously neglected to update. I had some crazy things going on in my life so this story wasn't on my priority list. Thank you for everybody that has been waiting and sorry for those who left, i don't blame you. If anybody has any questions, comments or concern regarding the story please PM me, i will answer! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own HP**

* * *

After lunch, there had been a 15 minute story time session, where he was forced to read to the little monsters. So he sat on a small sofa chair in the middle of the classroom, read to a pack of four year olds that seemed intent on giving their devoted attention. This particular story was about this mouse who was rather demanding. He just kept asking and asking and asking never really satisfied of what he had already. He was exhausted for the boy that was giving into the demands just from reading it. God. But he could relate.

And Merlin have mercy, when he heard it was naptime right after he was so close to plopping down on the sleeping mats himself with the little gremlins if it wasn't for the evil eye Denise was giving him. He groaned internally and watched with longing as the children tucked themselves into blankets and fell asleep. He glared at Denise but she just rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

He glared at the children who were asleep and shook his head at why he couldn't sleep too. He was so bloody tired. Is this what fatherhood would be like? Merlin have mercy on any poor man that gets caught into that snare. He shivered at the thought. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the artwork and nearly laughed in pure joy as he realized that he would be set free in an hour. He saw Denise gesturing him towards her desk 20 minutes later and he silently walked over there.

"Yes?" he whispered as he glanced down at her.

"When we wake them up, we wake them up slowly and gently okay?" her tone suggested that he was incapable of doing either.

He looked at her with an unimpressed look, "I think I can handle that."

She tapped her index finger against her lips as if contemplating about saying anything else. She eyed him and he stood up straighter and gave her a glare.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked with a suspicious voice. He felt like he was being completely shunned in the dark right now.

"Yes.", Denise said honestly, "but you'll find out soon enough." He was glad she was being honest but he really could do without the ominous like words.

He schooled his face and raised an eyebrow, "Well then?"

She silently clapped her hands and rubbed them in anticipation, "Let's get to it then."

He followed her as she slowly walked toward the sleeping children, crouching by the ones she reached first and gently shaking them awake with a few whispered words. It would have been nice if she shared what she said to them to make them look like they were waking up so refreshed.

He looked down at the little girl beside his feet that was facing him. He slowly crouched down and hesitantly put his hand on her tiny shoulder and he softly shook her. He did it again. And again. But apparently the girl slept like a rock because she didn't budge or show any signs of waking up. He looked at Denise in help but was met with her back as she continued waking up the others. He sighed and looked down at the child and tried to whisper in her ear and suddenly heard a tiny giggle and felt a not so tiny hit to groin from a flailing leg. He gritted his teeth and asked to the heavens why he was subjected to this type of torture.

"Mr. Mafoy!" said the giggling little devil, "I'm sowwy I hit you!" she said in what seemed to be a genuine apology but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

"It's quite all right..." he struggled to remember her name or more _importantly_ gain feeling where he had been hit. For someone so small she sure can kick bloody hard.

"Amy", she provided

"Amy, it's okay. Next time I'll be sure to not whisper in your ear. Are there any more tickle zones I should be aware about?" He would do his best to avoid this one in particular but if it came down to it, he wanted to be prepared.

"I'm ticklish everywhere!" she said with big eyes and a smile as if she was sharing _good _news.

His smile slipped down his face tragically.

Or not.

He just could always get kicked at his vital organs all the time. He doesn't care much for them anyway. Really.

He looked around the room and closed his eyes with relief that nearly everyone else was awake. He knew Denise saw his failure immediately when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and glared at her but she pursed her lips to contain her laughter. He knew that there would be major teasing in his future. This job has somehow got even worse than he thought it could. He gets assaulted and laughed at in return. What kind of environment is this? Whatever previous notion he had or tiny fondness he had for children has vanished completely. That kick to the groin just confirmed it. And so he now he was playing the waiting game. The children were doing their daily math problems and he was doing his, counting down the minutes until he could leave already. He waited and waited until he saw the hands of the clock signaling his freedom for the day. He waited for all the children to leave until he turned around and glared at Denise.

"You knew!" he said with blatant accusation. He resisted the urge to raise his finger and point.

She laughed, "Of course I did. You need to learn the technique to wake them up and learn which kids have buttons that shouldn't be pushed. It's all part of the job."

Well he didn't ask for this job and now he was stuck with getting hit for a living. The kids have naptime every damn day. And today is only Monday.

"Well thanks for the tip. It would have been more helpful_ before_ I was attacked", he said sarcastically.

"Stop being a baby Draco"

He rubbed a hand down his face, "All right. Great advice. Thanks." He sighed and walked towards the door, "see you tomorrow I guess." He tried not to sob at the thought.

"Bye Draco! See you tomorrow!" She sounded too cheery. He hated it. It was obvious she was enjoying his pain. He walked around the corner and made sure that he was completely alone when he apparated home. The only comforting thought that is in his mind right now is that the house will probably be empty and he could go to sleep in peace. He went up the elevator to his floor and shoved the keys into the lock and forced himself to take his shoes off and to walk into the bedroom instead of lying on the couch. Once he reached the foot of the bed he flopped onto it and immediately sleep took over him as he shut his eyes closed.

* * *

So by the time lunch rolled around, Hermione had a new friend by the name of Nicole. Their desk were conveniently were right across from each other.

"So have you received your assignment yet?" Nicole asked as they waited for the order of sandwiches to be done.

Hermione nodded at her, "I have but I have no clue where to start." She heard their number being called and went to the woman holding their food.

"What is it about?" Nicole asked. They both stopped to grab a few napkins and straws and sat down at a table in the corner of the shop.

"Well I need to find 10 different woman and find out their most embarrassing sexual experiences." she said as she unwrapped her food, "thing is I don't know many women that would likely give that kind of information up."

Nicole nodded, "well most first times aren't ideal anyway. I'm sure you can go out on the streets and pick the first woman you see and she probably had a not so memorable experience."

Hermione laughed, "You're right but wouldn't it be better for all of them to be amusing?"

Nicole shook her head, "all of them will be amusing but just on different levels. I suggest you chose different types of women." she paused to think, "It's more amusing when they are completely different."

Hermione nodded, "I'm going to need to go out of way for this story huh?"

Nicole nodded she took a huge bit of her sandwich, "Definitely but don't worry I'll help you we could visit some bars, ask strangers on the street and maybe even make a little thing on the website and narrow it down to the most interesting ones."

"You sound rather invested in this assignment", she said with amusement.

Nicole sighed, "All I get to write about is how women can tone their ass almost all the fucking time. This remotely sounds entertaining so I am totally gonna be in on this."

Hermione laughed, "Well thank you for volunteering."

Nicole smiled, "You're welcome"

Hermione shook her head and took a bite of her food. They ate while swapping stories and laughing at each other and once they finished they walked back to the office.

"Well that was fun", said Nicole with a laugh

She laughed in return, "Yes it was, thanks for keeping me company."

Nicole shoved her shoulder against hers and smiled, "Oh this will not be the only time Hermione. You are totally stuck with me from now on."

Hermione smiled and felt her insides get warm. Nicole was so friendly and welcoming when they met and even now she's just so nice that it makes Hermione happy that there are people like here around. Despite being so nervous in the morning, she's already feels much more comfortable knowing that she's got at least one friend in the building.

She faked a disgruntled groan but laughed after Nicole gave her a shove.

They went up the elevator chatting about different range of topics, from work to clothes to men. She laughed more than she can count and when she went to her desk to resume work, she felt considerably lighter.

When it was around four o'clock, Hermione let out a yawn and looked down at the legal pad she had written on her desk of different techniques she brainstormed to complete her assignment. She researched on her computer, looking through past Cosmo works that were similar to her own assignment and struggled to not laugh on several. Despite not being a totally original column, it seems like everybody enjoys reading about the embarrassing blunders of other women's lives. She sure as hell did. It made hers feel less little adequate.

A good way to start this would probably having a question survey type of thing up on the Cosmo Facebook page. There seems to be a lot of people who had like the page so she was positive some people hopefully would have something to share. The idea of going out on the streets and asking random people didn't completely appeal to her but it would seem like an interesting way to capture stories. But just going to a women oriented place would also probably be a good idea, like a spa or a store. She tapped her pen against her lip and looked at Nicole. The woman immediately looked up with a raised eyebrow. She pointed at her screen and shrugged her shoulders. Nicole rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair and walked over to her.

"Yes", she asked her, drawing out the e.

Hermione slumped into her chair and quietly groaned, "Do you think this are some good ideas?" she asked while fluttering her hand to the legal pad.

Nicole quietly read and smacked her on the side of her head with the pad when she finished, "Yes they are. We just need a good way to execute the questions. We got to look professional for one. But also friendly, making sure the women can make them comfortable and able to share something that personal."

She turned her chair and looked at Nicole who was leaning on her desk, "why would women even _want _to sharesexual stories out there in the public?"

"Well some just would want to be on Cosmo. Others would just want to share their stories with other women and some just honestly don't care." Nicole replied. "But I'm sure the types of places we go to will help us pick out the last kind."

"So like lingerie stores and erotic shops?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a laugh.

"Probably, women that work in places that promote sex like that probably wouldn't care too much about sharing their stories. And we use fake names so it's not like we would honestly put someone's real name up in the magazine"

"We can get you some lingerie too; don't think I missed that ring on your finger." Nicole said with smirk

Hermione felt her eyes widen but lowered them instantly, "Lingerie is ridiculous. It doesn't look remotely comfortable or even easy to take off."

Nicole shrugged, "The point is too accentuating your features so the guy will shag you even harder."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If he gets to see me naked anyway I don't get why I need to buy this insanely long lace leg thing and a complicated bra."

Nicole shook her head, "You don't need to wear that much, just a little lace bra and panties should do the trick."

Hermione thought of the lace bra and panties she bought how many years ago still in her closet unworn at her real home. She bought them on a whim, because they had made her breasts look amazing _and_ her arse so round that she just couldn't _not_ buy them. Now they were just in a drawer waiting to be worn. She shook her head in sadness, such a waste.

"Yeah you're right about that. I'd rather get simple lace lingerie than those works of engineering that would be impossible to remove before having sex."

Nicole laughed, "I had a friend that had that happen to her. I remember her calling me the next day telling me how mortified she was. She paid like $70 dollars for both and when he tried to rip them off in the end, she punched him in the face and shoved him off of her while ranting about how much they were worth. "

Hermione laughed so hard she nearly tipped her chair backwards from leaning backwards too much.

"Let's just say the never saw each other again." Nicole finished with shaking shoulders.

Hermione gasped trying to catch her breath. "Wow."

Nicole nodded in agreement, "Lesson learned, never wear those types lingerie's, they're a mood killer _and_ a deal breaker."

Hermione chuckled, "Noted."

Nicole shoved herself of Hermione's desk and pointed at the legal pad, "We can start on Friday. That's when most people are out and about."

Hermione nodded, "Okay then, I guess I'll just write up different types of questions and women we wanna look out for then."

"Sounds like a plan", said Nicole as she walked over to her desk, "I'm gonna head home right now. Thank God I'm done with my latest piece because I just want to rest."

Hermione shooed her off, "I'm gonna leave too, I think everything I need to do is about done."

Nicole nodded and grabbed her coat and bag, "All right, see you tomorrow then."

Hermione waved goodbye at her and began to pack up her belongings. For a first day, it wasn't completely horrible. She has a friend, got work done and hasn't met anyone she hates yet so that counts as a good day in her books.

Before she left the office, she scanned her employee barcode against the wall to turn in her hours then waved goodbye at the receptionist she saw in the morning. She walked around for a few minutes trying to find an empty alley to apparate from. Once she found one completely bare and hidden, she apparated to another empty alley close by the apartment. She turned the corner and walked to the lobby entrance and fished for her keys as she went up the elevator.

Once she found them, she opened the door and laid against the wall as she stripped her heels off her feet. She let out a sigh of happiness as she felt her bare feet touch the carpet. God no matter how comfy pair of heels is the feeling of taking them off compares to no other. Maybe jeans though.

She padded over to the bedroom to hang up her clothes when she suddenly remembered that Malfoy might be in there. Ugh. She really didn't want to see him just yet.

She stared at the door, debating whether or not to open it when it opened itself and the man in question was right there, looking at her with slightly glazed eyes.

"I could hear you thinking from inside. Were you just going to stare at the door all day or were you actually planning on coming inside?" he said with his voice still husky from sleep.

"I was planning on it, yes", she replied back as she shoved him aside to enter the room.

"Yes like you were planning on waking me up this morning?" he asked with annoyed voice

She turned to him as she hung up her coat, "I never promised to wake you up."

He rolled his eyes from where he stood leaning against the wall, "Well no. but I would have been quite nice of you to have done it anyway."

She snorted, "Yes I figure it would have been nice." her voice making it quite clear she couldn't have cared less.

"It would have been polite. It would have been something a good wife would have done." he said with a shake of his head.

She grabbed a pair of maroon sweats, black tank top and a towel and went into the bathroom and only replied back before she shut the door.

"Good thing I'm not your real wife then huh?" she said with a sweet smile and shut the door before he could reply

* * *

Once she finished her shower, she got dressed and went into the living room to find Malfoy in the kitchen grabbing at ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.

"What are you making?" she asked as she stepped into the kitchen looking at the ingredients on the counter.

"A huge ass pot of spaghetti." he replied back as he glanced at her.

"Want me to help?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer as she went to wash some knives off to cut the onions and tomatoes.

Suddenly he was right beside her, grabbing the tomatoes and taking them over to the sink to rinse them off then putting them in a pot of suddenly boiling water.

She felt his eyes on her from her peripheral vision but she just ignored him as she began to chop the onions.

"So", Malfoy drawled, "how was your first day?"

She was sure that he actually didn't care but she answered honestly anyways, "It was actually good. I got an assignment and I met some people." well only her boss and Nicole but he didn't need to know that.

She took a glance at him and asked him back.

She swore she saw Malfoy's eye twitch.

"Let's just say that any previous notion that you had that I liked children as officially been put to rest."

She looked at him questionably, "what exactly happened today?"

Malfoy turned off the water and carried the pot over to the stove and she absolutely refused to look at how his muscles were defined as he carried it over.

"They were vicious Granger. There was glue under my nails, paint on my clothes, and glitter in my _hair_", he emphasized the last one a little frantically. "They had so much damn energy it was disgusting. And then when they _did_ get to sleep, I was deprived of the same luxury."

She saw him shaking his head at the pot, "they were too much."

She internally rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "I'm sure they weren't that bad Malfoy."

His head snapped towards her and he narrowed his eyes, "of course they weren't bad Granger", he said incredulously, "they were vicious" the word coming out like a hiss.

Hermione saw Malfoy with little Sam at the park and no man that hated kids acted like that.

"Well that's how children are Malfoy. They like to play and get messy. And I know how much you don't like to get dirty but four year olds love it." she said then turned and began to dice the onions a little smaller.

She heard Malfoy scoff behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "What?"

"You really think I'm going to start playing and get messy with them?" he asked her with a voice that suggested her idea was completely ridiculous.

"You're going to need to."

"No I don't." he said with furrowed eyebrows

"Yes you do", she shot back

"No"

"Yes"

"No", Malfoy growled in frustration, "Never mind. I am not going to be talking with you like some child."

"Too late", she mumbled back.

They soon drained the boiled tomatoes and began to add the onions in a pot. Malfoy diced the tomatoes and added them to the pot to make the sauce. She boiled the spaghetti and 30 minutes later they had finished cooking dinner.

"Can you get some bowls out?" she said as she began to take cups out of the drawers.

They moved fluidly with each other as they grabbed drinks, bowls, cups and forks to the table.

She sat down with a sigh and immediately began to dig in.

"Rude," she heard Malfoy say.

She gave him a finger as she chewed her spaghetti. She might have seen a smile tugging on his lips but she wasn't completely sure.

They ate in silence, which was kind of awkward but she didn't really have anything to say.

After her first bite, she began to take her time eating and took turns taking a sip of her cold water.

"This is really good sauce", she said out of nowhere.

Malfoy blinked at her with a mouthful of pasta in his mouth. He chewed slowly and cleared his throat after he swallowed then answered, "Thank you."

She nodded in return, not really knowing why she said it in the first place.

"You're welcome", she said.

The silence stretched. She looked at her almost empty bowl and looked back at Malfoy who was eating his food quietly.

God this was uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat, "Well. Do you have anything interesting thing to share about your day?"

He looked at her with a blank face and said with a deadpan voice, "I got kicked in the groin by a four year old. That interesting enough?"

She felt her eyes widening and a laugh bubbling up from inside her but she tried to force it down.

"How?" she asked with only a slight wobble in her voice.

"Trying to wake her up", he replied back.

Getting kicked in the groin on the first day of work. She grimaced at the thought; it wasn't the best way to start things off.

"Do you understand now?" he asked her noticing her grimace.

"Definitely," she said but then quickly added, "But that doesn't mean you can't play with those kids."

Mafloy grunted and shook his head, "Whatever."

She shook her head and took her last bite before getting up to wash it.

"I bet you by the end of this mission, you will at least enjoy playing with one of those kids." she said as she glanced over at him with a smirk.

"That's impossible", his voice serious.

"Things have a way of changing Malfoy", she said as she turned over and laid against the sink and put her arms across her chest.

His eyes dropped down at the movement but quickly raised back up, "Not that" he said, " _never_ that."

He washed his bowl with wordless magic and sent it back in the cupboard.

She walked to him, "You should try washing your dishes by hand sometime."

He looked at her with worried eyes, "Stop with saying all these things that will never happen Granger. It's not amusing."

She flopped on the sofa and smiled at the ceiling, "Seeing you wash a dish by hand would be an amusing sight."

"For you", she heard him reply

"Especially me.", she said with a grin.

She raised her head slightly and watched him walk to the other sofa and lay on it with a sigh.

When he was lying like that on the sofa, the fact of how tall he was became clearer to her. His legs were ridicoulsley long, reaching well over the arm rest. His arms were stretched behind his head, the muscles straining against the button he wore. She never really cared to admit how she was shorter than him, and she remembered him mocking her for her "shortness" a while ago but damn he _is_ tall.

She bit her lip and shifter her eyes to the ceiling trying to burn all thoughts of his long legs. Thirty minutes later she heard Malfoy walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. She refused to look at his legs. She shook her head, she _refused_.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Malfoy was still in the bathroom and she really had to pee so she tested the door knob and was happily surprised to find it wasn't locked.

"Malfoy", she called out

She heard him yelp in surprise and quietly laughed at the sound.

"What?" he grounded out, "I'm in the shower."

_Duh_.

"I'm going to pee okay?" she said staring at the shower curtain.

" What?" he shouted, "Are you mad? No!"

She rolled her eyes, " What's wrong with it?"

She heard him sputter, " What's wrong?", his voice suspiciously higher than normal, " its uncouth that's what's wrong with it. Do you have no manners Granger?"

This was ridiculous.

" Of course I have manners you little cockroach but I need to pee so I will. It's your manners that's messed up. Do you _want_ me to mess with my livers? Now how rude is that huh?" she replied back with her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow, stopping when she realized he can't see her.

"Frankly I don't care much about your health Granger just get out and wait for your turn", Malfoy replied back briskly.

"No so just shut up and let me pee for a second", she said and began to lower her sweats when the curtain flung open and she was meet with Malfoy's shampoo fluffified hair and pair of annoyed grey eyes.

" I said no Granger", he said with his lips set in a firm line.

" Close the fucking curtain!", she nearly screamed when he appeared. God she was about to be pantless just a second ago.

His lips curled up and he said sardonically, "Oh why so shy now Granger?"

She resisted the urge to grab some shampoo and let it burn in his eyes.

" Now I am yes", she grabbed the curtain and flung it at his face," that was the barrier that protected my modesty and you just broke it. Fix it right now by closing the damn curtain and letting me pee in peace."

He glared at her, " I was here first."

She sneered at him, "i need to pee."

He glared some more but then shut the curtain and yelled, " You have thirty seconds Granger or I will hose you down with this removable showerhead."

" Fuck you Malfoy." was her only reply.

But thirty –one seconds later she was out of the bathroom before the water could hit her back. Victory was hers.

Once Malfoy was out of the bathroom, she went inside to brush her teeth and wash her face.

When she returned to the bedroom Malfoy was laying on the bed only with a pair of sweats on.

She looked at him in wonder, "Aren't you cold without a shirt?"

He glanced at her then shook his head, "Not really. My body is usually warm even in the cold."

She sighed in envy, " I wish I had that, I'm like cold all the time during the winter. And now that it's going to be October, it'll definitely be chillier."

Malfoy closed his eyes, "If that was you unsubtle way of telling me you want to cuddle the answer is no."

She scoffed and climbed onto the bed with a withering glare at Malfoy's closed eyes.

" You. are. so. damn. arrogant.", she said each word as she fluffed the blanket over her.

"Thank you", he said with an amused voice.

" It wasn't supposed to be a compliment you ass." she snapped .

He ignored her and went under the blankets himself, " Now do you want to go to sleep angry with each other?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, " I've heard that was a bad thing to do in marriages."

This man was so infuriating. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around and turned off the lights. She heard a muffled laugh behind her and it took all her strength to not murder her "husband" right now.

He was amused.

She was most definitely _not_.

With each laugh she saw the possibility for a domestic violence report being called tonight looked more probable. Now she wished she never complimented his sauce.

Suddenly the laughing stopped and she waited for them to start up again for a few more minutes but all she heard was deep breaths. She gritted her teeth in utter frustration; she glared into the darkness at where he lay. He annoys her at an unhealthy level.

She closed her eyes trying to forget the last fifteen minutes of her life and try to get some sleep. And at the thought of sleep, utter exhaustion came over her and she was knocked out immediately.

* * *

**A/N: ** I got some more follows and favorites and reviews and i really want to say thank you for everybody that's reading this story. I had fun writing the last part of the chapter teehee. And if anyone is confused by the plot or what's happening or if i screwed up somewhere, you can PM me or just leave a review! All right chanks a bunch you guys:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

He felt her before he even opened his eyes. When he woke up in the middle of the night because of his thirst, he immediately had felt the weight pressed against his side. Heat radiated off her at the dozens and he could feel the puffs of air she let out with each breath on the side of his neck. Her arm was across his chest, brushing against his hipbone and one of her legs was wedged between his. He honestly didn't know how he ended up on his back or how Granger had wrapped herself around him like a koala bear but all he could really think about right now was trying to _not _think about how good she felt against him. She was all curves and long legs and was so soft that he struggled to not shove her on her back and wrap himself around _her_. But those were weird thoughts, thoughts that should never enter his mind because they make him feel things that he doesn't want to feel. He sighed into the cool air and looked at Granger, who furrowed her eyebrows lightly in her sleep.

He wordlessly summoned a cold water bottle to him from the fridge and carefully extracted himself from Granger as he swallowed it down. As he sighed in relief and tried to erase the unwelcome thoughts about Granger that always seem to pop up randomly. They didn't even begin when they were assigned this stupid excuse of a mission. He had caught himself thinking about her at work plenty of times but he honestly didn't even know why. Okay maybe he did but he didn't particularly like it.

He would hear her name and suddenly his attention was more rapt. Whenever she walked by his desk or even in the same room as him, his eyes would find her immediately but he would turn away at the fear of him being caught. By her or Theo or Blaise or anyone in the entire department. The woman infuriated him nearly every minute they spend together. She never just goes along with what he says, she always just picks and argues and fights and he was tired of it. So tired. He had to admit back at the department they didn't even talk much let alone argue but they always would end up bickering somehow if left alone long enough. The thought of Granger and the energy she sucks out of him had him closing his eyes, accidentally letting the deep breaths of Granger lull him back to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up again hours later, he ignored that Granger was still plastered against him. However, this time around she ended up with her head on his chest and a hand right over his heart. He quietly snorted at the irony. There she was last night getting all fussy because he teased her about snuggling and here she was holding him like he was her pet. He could practically imagine the blush that would come over her cheeks if she was caught like this. That would be so entertaining to watch.

At a glance that the clock on his side dresser he realized there was no point in going back to sleep so he pushed himself off the bed, not really caring whether he woke Granger up or not. He shuffled into the bathroom and winced as he smelt the horrible state the inside of his mouth was in. He immediately reached for his toothbrush and began to brush it vigorously when he heard the door open up behind him. Granger's bushy head appeared a few seconds later.

He glanced at her from the mirror and inwardly laughed at how she looked straight out of bed. The woman honestly looked like she just risen up from the dead. She didn't even say anything when she saw him in the bathroom as she entered; she squinted for a few seconds then grunted in thanks as he stepped aside for her. Looking at the situation in hindsight, he knew it would look domestic.

He looked at the two of them in the mirror, brushing their teeth still in their sleepwear and their faces looking so sleepy. It wasn't something he liked thinking about but he would sometimes look at how they act inside the house with each other and it was extremely weird to realize it. He wasn't sure if she had caught it either but he sure as hell wasn't going to point it out. Draco made sure that Granger wasn't in his way then spat out the foam and rinsed out his mouth with water. He wet his face and grabbed a bar of soap and turned it around in his hands and began to scrub his face with the suds, making sure to not get any near his eyes. Once Granger had finished he washed the soap and dried his face off with a towel that was hung against the wall. He decided not to point out how she looked and just returned to the bedroom gathering his clothes for the new day. Joy.

* * *

Hermione didn't really sleep to well. She went to bed annoyed as hell, woke up in the middle of the night to see to realize she had somehow ended up around Malfoy again and then fucking dreamed about the git to top it all off. She washed her face vigorously and glared at the shut door that contained one Draco Malfoy who was steadily creeping into her sanity. She wasn't like this one bit.

She spent her day working on her project, writing up the questions and types of women to watch out for. At the very least she needs to single out women who look they _might_ have had sex before. So she wrote and revised and decided that there is honestly only a couple of ways to ask this question to sound friendly and not perverted. She tapped her index finger against the corner of her mouth and closed her final draft of her questions. She wonders if she was overthinking the questions. Well, either way she needs to get women to spill their guts whether it be awkward or not she didn't care. Okay she did but this was really irritating her. Once it was her lunch break, she walked straight over to Nicole and put her weight on the corner of her desk.

"Okay well the questions seem to be a little of a bust." she said casually, "I have a couple of ways to just ask them without sounding completely awkward and perverted."

Nicole looked up from her work and swept hair away from her eyes, "Well that couldn't be helped."

Hermione nodded, "so this is what I have so far." She raised a finger, "one is: hello, my name is Hermione I am a writer for Cosmo magazine and I was assigned to gather the most embarrassing sexual stories of the women of London. I was hoping you would like to share your unforgettable story?"

And two: " do you have an interesting yet embarrassing sexual experience you would like to share with other woman on UK Cosmo? If so please answer my questions because I'm seriously desperate and I will get fired if nobody takes pity on me." She finished with a purposeful look towards Nicole who was just laughing in her chair.

"Hermione it sounds like you're trying to sell something."

She sighed, "This is stupid. It really shouldn't be hard to ask women about sex right?"

"Well... it depends on how we bring about the question. We need to be looking like women that are friendly and trustable."

"And how do we do that exactly?" she asked.

Nicole grinned, "We act like ourselves of course." She flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder, "who can say no to this face?" She batted her eyelashes at Hermione who barked out a laugh.

"Well how about that guy-", Hermione retorted with an amused smirk

"Don't talk about it." Nicole said with her head shaking side to side. "Bad memories Hermione. Bad memories."

"Let's go eat then we can brainstorm tomorrow. You're off right?" Nicole asked as she grabbed her bag from underneath her desk.

Hermione nodded in affirmation, "Yeah which is weird considering I've only worked a day and a half so far."

Nicole rose from her seat and gave her serious stare, "Never question these godsends Hermione."

" Got it." she smiled," did you want to meet up somewhere?"

Nicole bit her lip in thought, "well there is this cute little bookstore right by here. The owners aren't fussy about people talking or working so I think it would be a good place to brainstorm."

Hermione grinned at the thought of a bookstore. "Great idea."

Nicole answered with a nonchalant shrug and an exaggerated voice," I try"

Hermione snorted in return and they walked beside each other to another grab some lunch.

* * *

The day didn't start off so bad. The children didn't seem as bad as they were yesterday he thought. Or maybe they were and he was quickly getting used to their behavior. They worked and played and he began to loosen up a litte more. Not because of the glare that Denise kept sending him when the children weren't looking. He began to soften his glares and tried to not flinch when they touched him. He considers this major progress. And yet Denise doesn't seem to be satisfied.

"Draco. You're acting a little ridiculous."

He wanted to scoff but he held himself back. "Really? And here I thought that things were getting to become more enjoy full."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone, "Really Draco just try to at least not look like you're physically pained to be around them.", she looked at him with stern eyes, "No matter how much you think that they won't give up, they will ignore you soon enough and I would rather have my classroom not be completely awkward and uncomfortable for the kids, okay?"

He stopped himself from squirming guiltily. But he lowered his eyes to look at the floor. Of course he knew that he was being stand offish and the children might not like it but he did not like getting a lecture. Especially when he was the one that was wrong in the lecture.

He knew that she was right, even though he didn't want to admit it. But how is he even supposed to enjoy work when he hates all things that these children do?

"Draco," Denise said softly, "I just need you to not make the kids think you hate them okay? You're going to be here for the entire year. I think you should get used to things sooner rather than later."

Compared to the entire year a few months seemed like nothing now. He sighed and looked at her, "Alright. I'll try to be less mean and friendlier."

Denise smiled, "Thank you. And who knows maybe you'll actually end up liking them."

That wasn't really going to happen but he decided to shut his mouth and instead gave her a dubious nod. He could tell that Denise enjoyed her job and the kids so insulting the children wasn't a very bright thing to do right now.

"Okay well thank you for cooperating. I know it's only the second day but I need you to know what I think."

He nodded mutely and waited for her to leave back to her desk when he finally let out a sigh. So be nice to the students? Interact and look like he wasn't really in fear of what they might do to him? He could do that. Brilliantly even. But the fact that he had lunch to prepare didn't completely hurt. With a glance at the clock, he learned that he had twenty minutes to get his shit together and be the happiest fucking man in the world for those trolls. He took a bite of his spaghetti that he packed for himself and began to strategize how the next few hours would go.

When the children came back in, he put on a smile and welcomed them back. Just like he had seen Denise does the day before. Some of the children gave him odd looks while others just smiled back and went straight to their cubbies to put their lunchboxes away. Once everyone had entered he gave Denise a look that said "_better?"_

She responded with a nod and went to the front of the classroom to talk about what the next activity would be when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced around and caught a girl a pair of blue eyes staring straight at him. His lips twitched up into a small smile at the blatant staring and felt his smile grow wider when the little girls eyes widen then promptly looked away. He looked back at Denise, vaguely listening to her take about coins and their values for the next few minutes when he felt eyes on him again. He didn't turn around this time, hoping the girl would look away soon enough. When she hadn't fifteen seconds later, he glanced at her but by then she had looked away. He shook his head and stood straighter when he saw Denise going to her desk to grab a stack of papers. He walked over to her, "Here give me some. I'll help pass them out."

Denise smiled, "Thank you. That lecture sure set you straight huh?"

It sure did. Somehow he was positive that Shacklebolt would somehow find out what his behavior was like and he really could do without getting assigned dumb cases in punishment just because he didn't cooperate Denise's rules.

"As an arrow." He replied back and extended his hand out to grab the papers but Denise snatched them back at the last minute.

"Don't think I didn't notice your little staring contest with Jenny."

His eyebrows rose. "You mean the thing with looking away as soon as I looked back at her?"

Denise smirked, "Yes. It was amusing to watch. Hopefully she wasn't too distracted by your handsome face."

He looked at her in worry. And he was pretty sure that she was being sarcastic when she called him handsome.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. "Why would she be distracted by my face?"

Denise sighed and thrusted the stack of papers to his chest and sighed forlornly, "Men."

He opened his mouth to reply but was immediately shoved so he just gave Denise a glare over his shoulder and began to walk towards the right side of the class. He was so glad that the children sat in tables of four because if he had to crouch down to give every child a piece of paper he surely would leave this mission with a messed up spine. He smiled lightly and said you're welcomes to the thank you's he got. At least they were polite when it came to this. When he began walking over to the last table, he was met three different pair of eyes looking at him.

"Hello ladies." he said with a smile, "here is your assignment." He handed the last remaining four to the girl near his elbow.

"Thank you." said one of the girls shyly. She was the one that was looking at him earlier he realized.

"You're welcome Jenny", he replied back with a smile and began to walk away but looked over his shoulder when he heard whispers. All he saw was a blushing Jenny being whispered to by her friends. He looked over at Denise who was already watching the scene with a huge grin on her face.

He walked over to her and looked at her in confirmation. "Was that…?"

Denise snorted and tapped his cheek condescendingly, "Look someone has a crush on you."

He shoved her hand away and felt his eyes widen slightly in realization. He then cut his gaze to Denise when she began to snicker.

She shrugged at his look, "What? I think it's adorable."

He sighed and laid his forehead against the wall, "I thought we were in fear of them hating me?"

Denise side-eyed him and hummed, "Well we don't have to worry about that one."

He closed his eyes and murmured, "Guess not."

"Try to not look so depressed at the thought."

Well how the hell was he supposed to feel? He didn't really feel comfortable with the thought of a four year old holding affection for him.

Denise shook her head at the look on his face. It probably showed what he thought about her words.

"Just don't encourage it" _well obviously_, "and act friendly like I said before."

Ha! Being friendly. Look where that got him. It got him a suitor, that he particularly didn't want, but he wasn't that much of an asshole to hurt the girls' feelings. Because if he did he was certain he would have a knife plunged deep into his heart by Denise. He was sure of it.

* * *

Hermione left work that day realizing one thing: that she might just be one of the worst cosmopolitan writers yet. She didn't want to be dramatic or anything but yeah it was true. The truth was out there and she couldn't care less because she was tired of this project already. Yes it has only been two days but dear Merlin those two days weren't giving her any push into finishing this project. She was praying that on Friday things go well and she would find some women that would like to share. She hugged her coat closer together and walked faster to an empty alley way. She wanted to go home and just sleep. Even though it was only four thirty in the afternoon. The wind was sending her cold air and she was in heels and hungry and oh god Malfoy better have a plate of hot food waiting for her at home or she would kill him tonight. She sighed in relief as she found her alley empty then glanced around as a precaution then apparated near her house. Once she took her last step over the stairs, she heard a door open behind her and closed her eyes in resignation because she _knew_ who it was.

"Hermione!" Amelia exclaimed, " dear I haven't seen you in weeks!"

It was only a week but Hermione bit her tongue. "Amelia, how are you?" she said with a smile as she turned around. She walked forwards to the woman and was promptly hugged.

"Me?" said Amelia flippantly, "Same old thing. Look at you, all fancy clothes and whatnot. How was work?"

She really didn't want to talk about work at home. "It was great." she lied, "it's a very interesting job."

Amelia smiled, "and what is it exactly that you do?"

Dear god. Must she answer this question? She really didn't want to. But Amelia was looking at her expectedly so she answered.

"I work as a writer." she said casually. Hopefully it wouldn't make any more questions arise,

"Really? Are you a novelist? I hear there is this craze about erotica, do you write those kinds of things? ", asked Amelia slyly.

And there her cheeks go heating up.

Hermione coughed and shook her head, "No not really. Just a little job at a magazine."

Amelia nodded, "Well that's great. See I've always wanted to be a writer myself but you know never got around to doing it."

Her and the rest of the world. "Well what did you think writing about?"

Amelia waved her hands dismissively, "Oh I was just playing Hermione. I love reading more than I like writing." Amelia looked at her with a smile, "Anyways I've been meaning to invite you and that husband of yours for dinner but I could never catch you two."

Thank god for that. If she sees Amelia more than once a week, Hermione would build up a complex.

"Really? I'm so sorry, we've just been busy with work and unpacking." She smiled apologetically.

Amelia shook her head, "Not to worry dear. I know how life is. Well I'm inviting you two over tonight and I absolutely will not take no for an answer."

Hermione saw the unwavering determination in the woman's eyes and she knew that all hope was lost. She really was like Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course we'll come over. What time should we come by?" she asked with a strained smile. She wonders how Malfoy is going to take the news.

"Come over around six." Amelia replied back.

Hermione nodded, "Okay. Thank you so much for the invitation."

Amelia patted her arm, "Oh honey you're always welcome in our home." No matter how many embarrassing things Amelia did to Hermione, she was still so nice.

"We can chat about that mysterious job of yours! Oh, and that devilishly handsome husband of yours." Amelia said with a wink as she walked back inside her home.

A nice woman that was definitely going to give her a complex.

She sighed and turned the keys inside the lock to her door and went inside. That woman was something else. After she took off her shoes she called out, "Malfoy!"

She heard a grunt from the bedroom and rolled her eyes at the noise.

"Malfoy", she said as she opened the door, "We have dinner with Amelia at six okay?"

"What?" said a muffled voice from underneath the pillow. Malfoy was on his stomach on top of the sheets with his work clothes still on. He was so fucking lazy.

"We're having dinner with Amelia tonight." she repeated as she walked over to the bed and yanked the pillow off his head.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

She sighed and admitted, "She caught me off guard."

"She tends to do that.", he said. Probably remembering their first meeting with the woman.

She nodded in agreement she sat on the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her.

He glanced at her and said sternly, "Prepare yourself Granger."

She looked at him and smirked, "I could say the same for you. She was asking about you earlier."

He raised an eyebrow, "Was she now?"

"Yes, she was calling you devilishly handsome and wanted to know what goes on behind closed doors." She tried to not remember the suggestive look in Amelia's eyes.

"She said that?" he asked with wider eyes.

She let out a breath, "Well she was rather suggestive about the behind the closed doors thing but she did call you handsome."

Instead of smirking arrogantly at the word like she thought he would, he grimaced like he had a bad taste in his mouth. She decided to not mention it.

"Well either way we have to face her so let's just try to survive okay?" she said calmly.

"Yeah", he nodded, "try not to blush so much this time."

She smacked him with a pillow and walked over to her closet to change her clothes. She grabbed a well-worn pair of jeans and a black V-neck long sleeve. Hopefully that would be thick enough to not catch a drift in the room. She unbuttoned her coat and hung it up then began to unbutton her blouse when she heard a cough. Right. Malfoy. She almost forgot that he was in the room.

"Do you mind closing your eyes?" she asked politely. She really did not want to walk to the bathroom when she was already undressing.

She looked at him rubbing his jaw in thought, " Actually-"

She growled at him then he rolled his eyes before letting them slip shut. She made sure they were shut two times before she finished unbuttoning her blouse. She put on her long sleeve then unbuttoned her pants and hung them as well. She turned to the side to grab the jeans she left on the chair when she saw Malfoy from the corner of her eye. She turned fully around and glared at the man who was pretending to have his eyes closed.

"You little git!" she yelled, "I told you to close your eyes!"

He completely ignored her and smirked with his eyes closed, "Nice arse Granger."

She was shaking. And blushing. But mostly shaking with anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure just yet but what she did know is that she wanted to punch Malfoy.

"Out!" she screamed.

He peeked one eye open and he glanced at her bare legs before finally reaching her eyes.

He shook his head, "I don't think I will." He folded his arms behind his head and opened both eyes, "I'd rather stay here for the show."

She looked at him, glaring at the eyes that were unashamedly staring at her legs once again. What the hell.

She grabbed her jeans and walked to the door and flung it open, "I hate you."

She slammed the door shut and she swore she heard Malfoy laugh under his breath.

* * *

She put on her jeans in the living room and tried not to feel mortified at what had just happened. He just saw here completely in her undergarments. And all she had seen was his bare chest. That wasn't fair at all. But it _was _a nice chest. Off topic. She glared at her bedroom door. Then closed her eyes as the words he said played over again in her head. He complimented her. But she will disregard that because he totally just invaded her privacy.

Which she stupidly didn't protect very well. But he complimented you said a voice in her head. Yes he did. And she did feel her heart thump harder at his words but that was nobody else's business but her own. She glanced at the clock hung up on her wall and realized she head only an hour to calm down before she had to go to Amelia's and play the role of a loving wife. She landed on her back as she flopped onto the sofa with a quiet groan. Oh how Ginny would laugh.

* * *

When they knocked on the door to Amelia's house at six thirty, Hermione did not dare look at Malfoy. She didn't even look at him when left the bedroom; she just rose up and yanked open the door resisting the urge to slam it on his face. When Amelia opened the door the woman's eyes were bright with happiness, "Right on time!"

Hermione smiled, "Well we didn't want to disappoint."

"Aren't you sweet." said Amelia with a smile. She looked over at Malfoy, "haven't seen you in a long time young man."

She could practically see Malfoy grinning sheepishly from behind her, "I apologize. Work keeping me busy."

She looked at him with amused eyes, "As you say." Hermione already heard the unsaid, "Amongst other things" in her mind. She has completely invaded Hermione's mind.

When Amelia widened the door to let her and Malfoy in, she felt his hands on the small of her back and she instinctively felt goose bumps all over her body. She walked faster when Amelia's back was still turned to shut the door,

She glanced around at the decorated home, "You have a lovely home." It suited her completely. It had the whole grandmother vibe going on. If such a thing even existed.

"Thank you. It's not much but I love it dearly." Amelia said with a fond smile as she looked around.

"Oh! My husband Jeffery could not make it to dinner sadly. Hopefully you two will get to meet him soon enough.''

Hermione smiled in return and didn't ask why. If her husband was anything like Amelia, Hermione wasn't completely sure she did want to meet the man. As they walked closer to the kitchen the delicious smell hit her suddenly and her stomach growled immediately.

She felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment.

Amelia laughed and directed them to the kitchen table.  
"I made some baked macaroni and cheese." she glanced at the two of them, "I hope you two don't dislike it."

Hermione shook her head and grinned happily, "I love baked mac and cheese. Its only like heaven on earth." If there was some baked and cheese involved Hermione thinks she can make it through.

Amelia clapped her hands, "Well that's fantastic. I just turned the oven off, so let's let it cool for a few minutes then we can dig in."

Hermione was having trouble to not let her mouth water at the thought. God she was starving. She heard Amelia chatting with Malfoy about something that had him moving his eyes around the room a lot but she just tuned them out, counting the minutes until she got some food. Amelia already had grilled her enough for centuries, Malfoy could deal.

Exactly five minutes later, Amelia stood up and put on mittens and grabbed the container that held the food by the edges and set it down on the middle of the counter. Hermione hoped her eyes didn't give her away how hungry she was but she heard a snort from Malfoy that told her her hopes were futile. Once Amelia gave the okay, Hermione cut herself a huge helping and held back a small contented sigh when the food warmed her mouth.

"Amelia this is delicious!" she said with appreciative look at Amelia. No matter how much the woman embarrassed her, she was a damn skilled cook.

Amelia looked pleased and gave her a smile, "Thank you my dear."

She nodded her head at the thanks and took another bite at the food. It was really good. She snuck a peak at Malfoy who was chewing his food at the moment. He probably won't want to admit it but she knew he was enjoying the food. Amelia provided small talk, asking about their lives then suddenly asked, "So when are you two planning on having children?" Amelia looked at them with curiosity.

Hermione choked on her food, it really couldn't be prevented. Soon enough she felt Malfoy pat her back and she gave a nod of thanks without looking at him then took a large sip of her water. She definitely wasn't going to answer the question, so she'll just leave it to Malfoy. Let him try to figure a way out of this.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well we were thinking of waiting. We want to have a stable income, employment and home until we bring another person into this world."

Amelia nodded in agreement but nevertheless she poked on the subject, "Well how long of a wait? Surely before Hermione is thirty." Amelia sounded scandalized at the assumption; obviously having a child at thirty wasn't something she encouraged. Well Hermione really didn't care at the moment. She didn't even have a steady boyfriend right now so having a child seems like a slim possibility. She wouldn't mind, actually she would love having children but it doesn't seem all too probable right now. She took her time most of her food when she decided to add her two cents.

She gave Amelia a nonchalant shrug, "I guess we'll see how things go and if they're good then there will be a child in the future. I just want to focus on what is going on in my life right now, not what could happen."

Amelia looked ready to argue but Malfoy cut her off.

"Thank you so much for dinner Amelia", he said with a charming smile, "it was incredibly delicious I must say. But I'm afraid that Hermione and I had plans after dinner." He sounded apologetic but she knew how good of an actor he could be.

Amelia didn't look too happy at Malfoy's words but she sighed in resignation anyway, "Well that is to be expected." She looked at them sternly, "I do expect to see more of you two though. Come over for dinner once in a while."

She looked so earnest that Hermione felt herself nodding. Damn. Amelia packed them some extra food in Tupperware and handed it over to Malfoy. She then scooted them towards the door and said,  
"Well thank you for coming. I hope you to have fun!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say thank you again but was promptly shooed out by Amelia and outside her closed door seconds later. She shut her mouth and barely glanced at Malfoy's baffled expression when she began walking towards their door.

She unlocked the door and took off her shoes when she got inside. She turned on the light and gasped when she saw a body sitting on her sofa. A body that she knew all too well unfortunately.

"We have a problem," said Kingsley with a serious tone.

She hated her life.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and follows! Which have grown crazily btw. So yeah a little twist into the story, got some advice recently form **chaasan** about adding a little spice so boom there ya go.

and i know people want some more sexy times going on between the two but i want them to not totally jump into it. kinda slow build but i hope you guys stick through it! it will happen!

oh i know that Crookshanks has completely disappeared from the story, i'll bring him back in sometime soon haha.

** If anybody has suggestions or questions please review! Thanks:D**


End file.
